This is My Torment
by C-c-c-c-combo Breaker
Summary: Some time in a future with magical and mythical elements. Alex is Marissa's bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** R-NC17 for language and sexual content  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own The OC or any thing from it.**  
**

**Chapter 1**

Taking in a deep breath the figure shifts as they try to get more comfortable in their rested state.

The door opens before the newcomer comes in and quietly closes the door. Sitting on the bed Marissa whispers out.

"Are you awake? Alex?" From the small glow she sees as the blonde opens her eyes, she can tell that she's awake. Alex sits up and backs against the headboard.

"Shouldn't you be asleep? It's," Alex looks at the clock, "nearly 2 am."

"Yeah, about that," Marissa gently bites her bottom lip. "I was thinking maybe we could go out."

"It's already pass your curfew. Your father said-" The other girl cuts her off.

"Oh, come on. I haven't been out all week and really, other people get to stay out way longer than I do."

"Other people also aren't the daughter of Jimmy and Julie Cooper."

Jutting out her bottom lip and mustering up the most pathetic voice she can, Marissa asks again. "Please, Alex? I'm begging you."

Shaking her head Alex relents. "Fine, but only for a couple of hours."

"Excellent! You get dressed and I'll wait for you in my room."

Letting out a sight she watches the other girl go before throwing the covers off and quickly gets ready.

Once she's done she goes to Marissa's room and silently motions her to follow and the brunette rolls her eyes.

It seemed the blonde never took a break, constantly working, so much so that Marissa thought her to be anal retentive about it at times.

"You know, you don't have to act like you're always on the job."

Alex smiles at her. "You are my job."

Reaching her bike, she hands Marissa the spare helmet before they both hop on and Alex takes her to a local club.

Coming back to the table, Alex hands Marissa her drink and sits down.

"So, what'd you get?" Marissa nod to the other girls cup.

"Water."

Marissa rolls her eyes. It doesn't affect Alex. She's used to having her do it towards her at least once daily.

"You need to lighten up, Kelly. Relax a little." In response, Alex unzips her jacket, sits back and smiles.

"Funny. I'm gonna go dance. Try not to have too much fun without me."

Alex watches as she goes, effortlessly mixing with the crowd. In truth she didn't mind their late night excursions. Although the younger girl wasn't actually allowed to be out this late, Alex thought she deserved. It wasn't easy being part of one of the most important families in the country if not the world. Her father, Jimmy Cooper, was one of the main reason such great technology of their time even existed and that it got to other parts of the world. He also dealt with secret national security. Her mother, Julie Cooper, was involved diplomatic relations and was one of the world's top negotiators. Though she was well known everyone liked to call her 'The Hidden Ace'.

From the time Marissa was born she always had someone watching over her. Making sure there was no one around who could take advantage of the Cooper's most prized possession. Her parents were great and they did a lot to help the world, however that meant that their daughter had to live a somewhat sheltered life. Not being able to go out whenever she pleased like other teens, having to have everything combed over by security, not being able to go to certain places because it was an easy way for others to take her, hurt her or worse.

Alex knew that it could get hard for her and she wanted the brunette to experience a little freedom and have fun. And this is why she didn't mind them sneaking out every once in a while. Still, protecting the other girl was always her number one priority. Reminding herself of that she looked up to see that a small group has formed around Marissa and her two dance partners. Even though she's still dancing, Alex didn't think she looked too comfortable with the situation she may have gotten herself into.

Walking into the group she asks if the other girl is okay and receives a nod.

"Yeah, but maybe we could go get a drink?"

"Sure." Smiling, Alex starts to pull her away from the group. Feeling resistance she turns around to see one of the dancers pulling Marissa back.

"Back off, friend."

"I'm not your friend and I'm not finished dancing with her." The words slur out of his mouth, almost completely unrecognizable.

As he pulls on Marissa once more, Alex grabs his hand forcing him to let go. She moves the other girl behind her and applies more pressure to his hand, bending it at the wrist.

He falls to his knees trying to lessen the pain.

"Touch her again and you'll walk away with a stump." Placing her foot on his chest she forces him back and he falls to the ground. She takes Marissa's hand and escorts her to the bar.

The group has been quiet the entire time watching what happened. As the blonde walks away they pick up their friend and he tries to salvage what bit of dignity he has left.

"Who the fuck does she think she is? I'm not gonna fucking take that!" He tells the group. "Neither are you. Kill this bitch!" The urging of their friend is enough to put them in action.

Alex, hearing the angry shouts, lets out a sigh before turning to meet the group on the floor. There are six of them total and they surround the blonde. They were all drunk and could barely stand straight, but they had a numbers advantage.

"Don't suppose we could talk about this?" A few of the guys pull out a knives. "Yeah, didn't think so."

As the first comes rushing towards her she does a back kick that sends him clear across the room. The loud crash grabs the attention of all the other clubbers. It doesn't take long for more of her attackers to run in. Most were put down within seconds, their drunken state clearly a greater hinderance than they could handle. Alex turned around and told Marissa that it was time for them to go. As they walk away she can feel one of them coming behind them. She quickly reaches into her jacket and turns around. The gun aimed squarely between his eye.

"Let. It. Go." He backs off. They leave the club. "You know your parents will find out about this, right?"

"I'm so screwed."


	2. Chapter 2

Opening the door, Marissa scans their large home gym until she finds who she's looking for. Just as she's about to tap them on the shoulder, Alex quickly grabs her hand and forces her between her body and the nearest wall.

"Marissa?"

Aside from her shallow breaths the other girl is completely still. After a minute she finally looks up.

"Sorry." Alex lets her go and backs a little away.

"Are you okay. I didn't scare you, did I?"

"No. No, I'm good. Just forget not to walk up on you sometimes."

"So, what are you doing in here? You're not exactly dressed for working out."

She gives a small grin. "No, I'll leave the getting sweaty thing to you. You seem to do it so well."

"Uh huh... so, what are you doing here then?" Marissa walks over to a pile of folded mats and sits.

"My dad wants to see me, but he's in a meeting right now, so I'm killing time."

"He hasn't grilled you yet then?"

"Nope and he's not gonna." She says with confidence.

"What makes you so sure?"

Clearing her throat she gets up and wraps her arms around Alex's waist. Letting out a sigh Marissa looks up with the biggest pout she can muster.

"Could you really do something mean to a face like this?" With each word her voice gets a little lower and her face a little closer.

"Uh, I guess not. No." With a smile the brunette sits back down.

"Did my dad talk to you about last night."

"Yes." When the blonde doesn't elaborate she rolls her eyes at her.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Don't be difficult. What did you talk about."

Alex shrugs. "Just about last night and some bodyguard type things. Nothing for you to worry about."

"So, you didn't tell him it was my fault and I should be grounded?"

"Have I ever?"

"You're the best Kelly."

"Thanks Cooper." The blonde looks up towards the door. "Your dad wants you now."

At that moment another of the top guards comes in and calls for the brunette. "Mr. Cooper would like to see you now."

"I don't know how you do that, but it's still freaky." Marissa tells her as she walks out. Alex simply smiles as she continues her workout.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Daddy, maybe you should calm down."

"Calm? Marissa, you were involved in a bar fight. If Alex hadn't have been there-"

"If nothing." She cuts him off. "You know I would never go anywhere without Alex. Besides, it was a club, not bar." She mumbles the last part.

Jimmy simply glares at her without saying anything. Ok, that wasn't a part of her plan. She didn't think he'd actually get angry. It was time to end this while things were still in her favor.

Walking around to the other side of his desk, she sits on his lap and puts her arms around his neck.

"Dad, I just graduated and it's the summer I just wanted to have a little fun, live life and all that. I can't do that if I'm caged in the house all the time. Cabin fever, you know?"

"Sweetie, I realize it can be hard, but it's all for your safety."

"All I want is a little more time to go out. As your only daughter I don't think it's too much to ask for." Cue big pout. "Please, Daddy. For me?"

He melts at the very sight of her. "Ok, I'll talk to your mother later. See what she thinks about it."

"Thank you!" She quickly gives him a hug before moving to the door.

"Marissa, wait. We're going out to dinner tonight and your mother wants you to dress accordingly."

"Sure thing."

And that was that. Another unneeded crisis averted in her book. Sympathy and simplicity was the key.

They had been riding in the car mostly silent for about 20 minutes. Julie and Jimmy had turned off their phones and were enjoying the rare occurrence of spending time with the family without worrying about having to be in a rush or on a schedule. Alex sat across from the three of them, occasionally tracing the designs on the blade of one of her double swords. Next to her sat Tim. He was one of the most trusted on the security crew and also a close personal friend of Jimmy's. Without him Alex probably would have never met the Coopers.

They had arrived at the restaurant. Tim got out first and as Alex followed, she was stopped by Julie.

"Don't you think that's a bit over doing it?" She asks, nodding at Alex's scabbard. "We're only having dinner and I doubt you'll need those."

She smiles. "They're my weapon of choice, you know this. Besides, you never can be too careful."

"I suppose you're right." Stepping out of the car Alex stands next to Tim.

"It's good to be out. And like Julie said, it's only dinner. We won't have any problems." He motions for the others to get out. As they do he jerks backwards.

"Tim?" Julie places her hand on his shoulder.

A moment later there is sound of glass breaking and Alex realizes it's the windows. They were being shot at. She quickly pulls Julie back and forces them back into the car then pulls Tim in.

"Get them to safety!" She yells to the driver before moving away from the car, but Marissa stops her.

"No, where are you going?"

"I have to go after them."

"But, you're supposed to protect me. And you could get hurt!"

"I am protecting you. If I don't go after them they could come back. I'll be fine. I promise." Grabbing her scabbard Alex scans her surroundings and notices a retreating figure in the nearby alley, she takes off after them.

It doesn't take her long to catch up with him and just as she closes in a second figure hits her from the side, sending her crashing into a dumpster. They shoot at her and she quickly moves behind the dumpster for protection. She waits a few seconds after the shooting stops and sees the last of the two running.

She grabs one of her swords and throws it as hard as she can. It grazes their face through their mask. Turning around they take off their mask as blood rushes down their face. Alex is on one knee, bracing herself from falling, but she gets a good look them. At him, and she would never forget. She sits back against the grimy wall of the alley being careful of her wounds. She hadn't noticed that she'd been shot. Twice.


	3. Chapter 3

This was agony. They had taken Tim to the hospital, talked with security and the police and returned home. The Cooper house was officially on lockdown and unless you were on their most trusted list you weren't allowed into the house. Maissa had wanted to go after Alex, badly, but she only got as far as the stairs before one of the guards was there, ushering her back to her room. She'd tried to get past him twice and both times she had been stopped. That was two hours ago and she felt there was nothing else she could do. So, now she paced.

Letting out a frustrated grunt she kicks at her carpet. "I might not be able to after her, but at least I can wait in her room."

She walks to the blonde's room and sits on the bed. Only a few seconds go by before she's up and pacing again. As the minutes slowly go by Marissa feels more and more anxious. Finally the door opens and Marissa stops mid pace to see who it is. Alex slowly walks in cradling her side and right arm. Marissa rushes up to her, engulfing her in a hug, but she quickly lets go when Alex groans in pain.

"You're hurt! Have you been looked at?"

"No, Marissa, I'm fine." The brunette ignores her and guides her to the bed.

"Stay right here. I'll be back with a med kit." Before Alex can say anything Marissa had already left the room. Alex gingerly pulls off her shirt and inspects her wounds.

Marissa comes back and begins wiping away the blood. "What happen to you?" Alex doesn't answer and she looks up.

"Well?"

"I got shot." She mumbles. Marissa still hears her and her face drops.

"You... got shot?" She asks disbelievingly. "You got shot and you've been running around for the past two and a half hours without any medical attention?!"

"Marissa, calm down. I had to do my job and get that guys face put out and ran through our database. Besides, this is just a flesh wound."

Marissa slaps her in the shoulder and Alex gasps in shock and pain.

"What's wrong? It's just a flesh wound." Marissa glares at her.

"Ok, point taken." Marissa continues cleaning her up and by the time she has taken out the second bullet, the first wound has already closed and is nothing more than an angry scar.

"I don't understand."

Alex shrug. "My body has massive regeneration capabilities. But I can't do any major healing with foreign objects inside of me."

"Oh, that's handy. I'm gonna put this stuff away, maybe you should get washed up."

"Yeah, good idea."

They both go about doing their tasks and when Alex comes back to her room Marissa is still there waiting on her.

"Hey, it's late. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I'm just waiting for you to get back, to make sure you're ok, you know." Alex pulls her shirt down and shows that even the scars have disappeared.

"All better. Nothing to worry about."

"You scared me. I was really worried." Alex sits next to Marissa and pulls her into a hug.

"I'll always be here, Rissa. No one or no thing will ever keep me away from you." She kisses the other girls head. "You should get some sleep. I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"Just need to handle some business. I'll be back in a few hours and I promise, no more getting shot. Or shot at even."

"Ok, as long as you keep your promise."

Alex slides the warehouse door open and quickly walks to the door in the far corner. Inside music is going, a big screen tv is playing some action movie, there a people mingling about. She finds who she's looking for sitting on a couch in the middle of the floor.

"Hey."

"Hey, Kelly. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh, so it's a business call. Come on." She takes her into i private room.

"I heard about what happen today with the Coopers. If you're here I take it they're ok."

"They're fine. A bit shook up, but that's to be expected."

"How's Marissa?"

"Same."

"Yeah, so, have you had sex with her yet?"

"Jodie..."

"What? I'm just asking. The girl wants you. Hell, I want you, you're hot." She starts pulling out different boxes.

"You know I would never."

"And that's your problem. You're too professional for your own good. It's not healthy."

"Jodie..."

"Yeah, ok, I'll leave it alone." She raises her hands in surrender. "This is the latest stuff."

She points to the various explosives and gadgets. Alex picks out what she's interested in.

"Great. I'll come back and you can show me what they are later. Right now I need Seth and his expertise."

The shorter girl leads them to another door and knocks. After waiting a few minutes she doesn't get a reply so she opens the door. Seth is sitting at his desk, earbuds in his ears and busily sketching. Jodie picks up a pair of his socks and throws them at him. Tossing his earbuds he walks over to hug Alex.

"Whoa, I've told you a thousand times, we don't hug."

"Of course, my bad." He backs off. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I need something for Marissa," He holds his hand out to stop anything else she might say.

"No need to say any more." He goes to his dresser draw and pulls out a small object and throws it to Alex. She flips it over and the other side is covered with see through plastic. Inside is a bright yellow condom.

"Seth-" He cuts her off again.

"No need to thank me, Alex. It's my duty as your friend to make sure you and Marissa are having safe sex. And while we're talking about it, why don't you give a few vivid details?" He smiles at her.

Alex throws the condom back at him and as he goes to catch it, she quickly walk up to him and slaps him on the back of the head.

"We're both girls you idiot. And I'm not having sex with Marissa."

"Still?" The disappointment thick in his voice. "I'm telling you, Kelly, it's just not healthy."

"Exactly what I told her." Jodie speaks.

"Why do I even bother?" Alex asks herself. "If you guys are done, I did come here for a reason."

"Sorry. What's it you need?"

"Your specialty. And I've got a few specifics in mind." 

"Excellent. Always up for a challenge." Seth sits back down at his desk, gets out fresh paper and waits for Alex to give him details.

Alex arrives back at the Cooper mansion and goes straight to Marissa's room to check on her. She isn't there and her bed is made. She slowly opens the door to her own room and there the other girl is, snuggled under the covers. Alex quickly and quietly changes before sliding into the bed. Marissa rolls over closer to her.

"You were gone for too long."

"I'm sorry, I got a little caught up."

"It's ok. You didn't get shot again though, right?"

Alex lets out a small laugh. "No, I made sure I didn't."

"Good."

"It was a wild day today." Marissa scoots closer and Alex wraps an arm around her.

"That it was. Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Marissa."

"Night, Alex."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** K, so I'm kinda nervous about posting this chapter. And by "kinda" I mean extremely. This chapter goes into things about who Alex is and her past and I wanted to give a much detail as possible, but not overdo it.  
**A/N2:** After this chapter I won't be going into the magic stuff too much unless it's needed, but it will still definitely be there.  
**A/N3:** Big props to one of my favorite Ozzy girls for thinking up the "special" name for me.

**Chapter 4**

2 months later...

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Alex?"

Alex looks up at Marissa before sighing. Slightly tilting her body she lets her legs lean over until her feet hit the floor.

"I don't know how you do so many of those. Especially upside down."

"Practice. You know, that thing you're interrupting."

"Pfft, you're like superhuman. You don't need to work out. However, everybody needs a little shopping and sun."

Alex grabs a towel and wipes herself down. "Of course, how could I ever forget?"

"Exactly." She ignores the sarcasm. "Now, hurry and get dressed. Rachel's waiting."

"Rachel? Why is she coming?"

"Because I asked her to."

"She should be working." Alex crosses her arms.

"Well, I asked her and she said yes, so you go get all soapy and we'll be waiting." Alex exits the gym and goes to her room for a quick shower.

In all honesty Marissa had no idea what Rachel's job was. Just that she'd been working at the house since about 3 months before the shooting incident. She had came and talked to her when Alex had went out and since then she and Marissa had been hanging out more and more. As much as she loved being around Alex, the girl took everything way too seriously. Always safety before anything else and Marissa could understand that, but it really took the fun out of some things. Now that she was friends with Rachel she got them both. Alex was still with her and watching out for her, but Rachel helped to make things more fun.

Marissa goes into the living where Rachel is already waiting and sits. Playing with the ring on her finger she makes small conversation while they wait for Alex.

Alex adjusted her grip on the bags in her hands and walked a little faster to catch up with the other two girls. They had been shopping for the last three hours and she was praying that it would be over soon. She saw little point in shopping, especially all the walking around and the mass amounts you seemed required to buy. Her philosophy was you waited until you actually needed something then went straight to the store that had it and paid for it. All in minimal time. She didn't get what everyone else saw in it.

Seeing Marissa and Rachel go towards the food court she lets out a silent sigh of relief. The three of them sit down and order something to eat.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Marissa asks Rachel.

"I have to visit my father out of town. I'll probably stay there a few days, with being the weekend and all."

"Oh, well have a good time. Maybe when you get back we could go check out the latest movies or whatever."

"Sure. I would love to." Alex lets out a sigh.

"Something wrong, Alex?" Alex just shakes her head.

"I think we may have worn her out."

"Yeah, maybe." Marissa agrees, smiling at the blonde.

"You know what always makes you feel better though? Ice cream."

"Great idea, Rach." They get up and collect their things. Marissa turns to see the other brunette looking up from her watch with an unsure look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"We've been out a while and I might be friends with the bosses' daughter, but I don't think they'll appreciate me doing nothing but shopping the whole day."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I should get out of here, but I while definitely see you on Monday, ok?"

"Ok. Do you want Alex to drive you back?"

"No, I'll get a cab. Enjoy the rest of your day. Bye guys."

"Bye."

Alex turns to Marissa. "Still want that ice cream?"

"Of course. How about we sit outside on the pier?"

"Sure."

"Ok, you take the bags and I'll get the ice cream and meet you there." Alex gives her a look.

"I'll be fine." Reluctantly the blonde agrees and goes to wait for the other girl to get back. A couple of minutes later Marissa comes over with two ice cream cones. She hands the blonde the vanilla with sprinkles.

"You want to try mine?" The brunette offers Alex a bite of her ice cream.

"It's green."

"Yeah, it's pistachio flavored with nuts."

"That's just not natural." Alex shakes her head.

"Says the girl whose most daring flavor is strawberry."

"I'll have you know I also like a vanilla/strawberry mix." The blonde defends herself and Marissa can only laugh at the serious look on her face.

"You know, I've know you for as long as I can remember, but there's still a lot I don't know about you. How come you don't tell me?"

"Well, it's not like I'm trying to keep anything from you, it just never happens to come up."

"So, you'll tell me then?"

"Ok, but not here. This isn't exactly the most ideal place."

"Then lets go home." Alex nods.

"So, you gonna tell me now?"

They have arrived back at the house and Marissa quickly dropped off her things into her room before meeting Alex in hers. Currently she was sitting on the other girl's bed cross legged waiting for her to start.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"The beginning is always good."

"Well, technically there isn't a beginning."

"What does that mean?"

"How about I just start with what I am?"

"Ok."

"I'm a hybrid. A cross between a human and the Gourdangash Monolithica. Do you know what they are?" Marissa shakes her head no.

"Well, despite their name they are neither massive nor do they have anything to do with rocks. They were about the same size as any human. However, they are also the largest of their kind and they moved as one. Everything they did, eating, hunting, resting they all did it as one. They were incredibly powerful and strong willed, described as a large, unmovable force by the rest of the Gourdangash, hence the name. Anyway, long story a little less long is time for them finally kicked in."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that by the time that they started interacting and mating with humans they had already started dying off. They weren't very successful mating with other demons. I guess their genetics just wouldn't allow it, but something inside of a human being could actually deal with it and the two co-existed inside of the child. The only drawback that they could see was that the human side rarely dominated and as a result the child took the physical form of the Monolithicas, but still had the weaknesses of humans. Their strength, speed, endurance, and sight were all just barely above an average human being, but far less than their ancestors. They dealt with it, just happy that their race could live on. A few years later all the Monolichicas started to die. They tried using all the magics they possessed, but it didn't help. After they were all dead the hybrids soon followed. To this day no one knows why."

"Wow, that's really sad."

"Mhmm." Marissa lays back against the head board, getting more comfortable. "You look at little tired, do you want me to stop?"

"No, please keep going."

"Well, the last of anything even remotely related to the Monolithicas was recorded over 100 years ago. The last of all of the originals were recorded over 175 years ago."

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense though. If you're one of them, shouldn't you be dead? And since you're not dead, how do you know you're actually one of them?"

"I am one of the rare hybrids that was dominated by the human side. You can tell because I have all recorded characteristics of them. But my eyes are the dead give away. Unlike any other demon, only the Monolithicas have a permanent glow that never changes. I can control it most of the time, but when my emotions or anything really increase, so does the glow and the only way it stops is to be calm again. Beside the fact that I am still alive I'm also unique in that my strength and everything never diminished. I'm just as strong as my ancestors. I don't have the powers they had with magic, but that's mostly personal choice."

"So, that explains how you know you're one, I guess. It doesn't explain how you're still alive. This is very weird, by the way." Alex laughs.

"Trust me, I know. The thing is, I have no idea how or why I'm alive. One day I woke up in this giant field, my clothes were so ripped and torn that they could barely stay up. I had no idea who I was, how I had got there, nothing. Weird thing was that there were these swords next to me, it felt as if they were almost singing out to me or something. They're the only thing I have that connects me to my past."

Marissa scoots closer to Alex and wraps her arms around the other girl, giving her a hug. The blonde smiles at her and takes her hand. Her thumb running over the ring Marissa's wearing.

"That's where this comes from. The symbols are the same ones from those swords. After a few months of me trying to get any resemblance to a life, I met Tim. He introduced me to your parents and they hired me to be a part of the security team. About a year and a half later your mom found out that she was pregnant and they wanted to me to stay with her and eventually you when you were born. I have been watching over you, literally, since before you were born."

Marissa leans up and kisses the other girl's cheek with a smile. "Thank you."

"For what?"

The brunette doesn't bother answering, instead she turns the other girl to her and slowly connects their lips. After the kiss ends Alex gentle pushes her away a bit.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Then stop me." Marissa moves closer and once again captures the blonde's lips with her own. She smiles into the kiss when she doesn't feel any resistance and her smile only increases when Alex places her hands onto her back and pulls her closer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This story is moving back to R rating and will get to NC-17 a couple of times. Can't place that here so will post an edited version. I'll label the chapters so any one can e-mail me if they want the unedited version.

**Chapter 5**

The study looked as if no one had been in it for days. The gym was empty as were the upstairs rooms, the kitchen, living room and backyard. Marissa couldn't think of anywhere else to look. Going back to the kitchen she sees one of the guards and decides to ask him if he had any idea of where her bodyguard was.

"Have you tried the briefing room upstairs? She's supposed to be going over something with your dad."

"Thanks." She heads back upstairs and her entrance into the room goes unnoticed. Alex is alone, leaning on a table and concentrating on what looks to be a large map. The brunette clears her throat and Alex looks at her before going back to what she's doing.

"You can't keep ignoring me. It's been almost a month." There's no reaction from the blonde. "Say something, do something!"

"Fine. What we did was wrong."

"Wrong? How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth. It was a mistake. A moment of weakness and that's all."

As if she's just gotten the most brilliant idea of the century, a smile slowly appears on her face. Never taking her eyes off Alex, she locks the door and walks up to her.

"So, I make you weak? In what way?" Hearing the question and tone of the other girl's voice, Alex has no choice but to look up. Marissa is standing next to her. Far closer than she would ever need to. Her whispered questions making it a more intimate situation than Alex felt comfortable with. The blonde's mouth goes completely dry.

"What are you doing?" Marissa's smile broadens and she takes the other girl's hands into her own.

"Take a guess." She pulls the blonde's hands and guides them under her shirt. There's a tug as Alex tries to pull back, but Marissa doesn't let her move. Inside she smiled just a little more. There was no way that she could overpower Alex and if the blonde wanted to, she could send her clear across the other side of the room. But she didn't, and she wasn't going to. She wanted Marissa, just as much as the brunette wanted her. No matter what her words were, her actions spoke differently. And they spoke volumes.

Marissa moves the blonde's hands so they are on her stomach before moving her own and wrapping them around Alex's neck. She slowly starts to kiss, not wanting to scare the other girl away. Alex begins to respond, slowly flexing her fingers and sliding her hands over every available inch of skin she could reach. Marissa runs her tongue across the other girl's lips and she's readily accepted. A moan coming from Alex as she guides Marissa to the table. Just as she's about to move her hands up farther there's a rattle at the door.

"Alex? Is something wrong with the door?"

"Shit." Marissa lets out in a harsh whisper realizing her father is on the other side of the door. Alex has stepped back away from her, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Marissa stares at her for a moment not sure what to say or do. The option is taken from her when the door knob rattles again. With a deep sigh she opens the door and smiles at her dad.

"Hi, Daddy. I must have accidently locked the door coming in, sorry."

"No problem, Sweetheart, but Alex and I are going over something pretty important."

Marissa nods. "Totally understand. I'll see you later." She directs the last bit to Alex and walks out.

"So, she hasn't been out too much lately. How are things going with the two of you?" The only thing Alex can do is let out a nervous giggle. How were things going with her and Marissa? At the moment she didn't really have a clue. And she had no idea what she should do about it.

"Fuck her."

"What?"

"Fuck her. Trust me, Alex, it will solve all your problems and then some." The blonde rolls her eyes.

"Jodie, you think fucking would solve world hunger."

"And I have yet to see anyone prove me wrong."

"Uh huh, of course not."

"Well, I haven't." The shorter girl mumbles. Alex smiles at her.

She had come over to talk about her dilemma with her best friend once again. And like always, Jodie's simple answer was the same, and one Alex wasn't sure she could deal with. There were several reasons Alex didn't want to get involved with the other girl, but when thinking about all the reasons why she should go with it, and maybe even taking Jodie's advice, Alex couldn't just isolate one reason. It was like a packaged deal, once she found one reason she found them all.

Their chat is interrupted with Seth coming in the room. Seeing the two sitting on the bed he kicks off his shoes and squeezes between the two girls.

"What's going on?"

"Alex is going on about why she should or shouldn't be with Marissa."

"Ugh. Cry me a river you child of angst. You want to be with Marissa. I know it, you know, even Marissa knows. So, go be with Marissa." Seth makes a shooing motion with his hands and Alex just stares at him.

"Well, at this point, the worst that could happen is you have bad sex or something. And everyone has that at one point or another." Jodie clears her throat. "Everyone except Jodie."

"Thank you." She says with a satisfied smirk.

"Whatever, lets talk about me now." Seth beings telling them about his day and the latest techno gadgets he's found out about.

Alex smiles as she forgets about her situation with Marissa and just enjoys the time she's spending with her friends. Truth be told she had already made up her mind about what she was going to do long before she had shared a kiss with her. Now there was just the matter of going through with it, and either way it wasn't going to be easy.

The sun had already began to set and as a result the sky was full of brilliant mixtures of colors. The kind you could only get during the twilight. The city's vibrancy could be felt from miles around. People coming out to meet and relax with their friends, cause mischief, be with loved ones, and just generally do what they couldn't during the day. And he had the perfect view of it. Right now, more than anything all he wanted to do was squeeze the life out of it all. He was used to getting everything he wanted and without fail. So far all his plans had given him nothing but the vile smell of failure. He did not do failure. It made him furious.

At the moment two of his top guys were standing on the other side of his desk. They had been waiting on him to say or do something for about ten minutes now. No matter how long it took they'd stay in that same spot and wait because he had trained them well. He had made them strong, fast and most importantly disciplined. Staring out of the large window he decides that it's time to get down to business. He sat down and began to address the two men in front of him.

"Is there anything new to report?"

"No, sir." The taller of the two responds. He sighs in frustration.

"Has there been any progress?"

"Well, we've been fine tuning our latest plan and I think that-" He slams his fists down on the desk. He walks up to the two, who are still standing stock still and stands in front of the tallest.

"I don't want to hear about what you think. I want to hear that it's working, that I'm going to get what I want. I want to be able to taste my success. So far I've gotten none of that!"

"Sir, don't worry. We're handling it." The shorter one speaks up and promptly gets slapped. He roughly grabs his face in his hands.

"Don't worry?! You're handling it?! Do I need to remind you that the last time you said that, you came back with nothing but a souvenir of just how badly you got beaten." He motions towards the scar on the other's face. "Get out and do what you're meant to do."

"Yes sir, Mr. Nichol." And with that they're both gone.

No, Caleb Nichol didn't do failure. And everyone who had been involved would pay most dearly.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been such a long day. After coming back from Seth and Jodie's she had to head up a meeting with the rest of the security team. In a few weeks Jimmy and Julie would be attending an international celebration being held at the coliseum and the team had to go over the blue prints to see if where there were security holes and what they were going to do about them. Currently though, she lay in her bed restless. Deciding to give up on the idea of sleeping, Alex gets up and opens her window. Straddling the sill, she leans back and just enjoys the cool breeze coming in. After sitting a few minutes she starts to nod off before jolting back awake when her door opens.

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

"You know, you shouldn't be hanging out of the window like that."

Alex lets out a small laugh. "Not like it'll kill me."

"No, but I'd have nightmares for weeks."

Alex quietly stares at the other girl for a minute or two. "You should go back to bed, Marissa."

"Told you, I'm not sleepy."

"You should probably go anyway."

"So, that's your solution? We'll just never be in the same room again?"

"I don't trust us alone together."

"What's there not to trust?"

"If we're alone things will happen. The type of things that shouldn't happen between a bodyguard and her charge."

"So, you're worried about what everyone else will think?"

"Not really, no."

"What then?"

"What if something bad happens? What if I get distracted by our relationship and someone hurts you or something? You're life has already been endangered at least twice this year alone and that's not including all of our little late night excursions that turn sour. You're my responsibility; if anything happens to you it's my fault."

By now the glow of the blonde's eyes have increased dramatically. Marissa lets out a heavy sigh before going to sit behind the other girl. Getting comfortable she wraps her arms around the blonde.

"That's what you're worried about? Alex?" She waits until the other girl responds.

"Yeah?"

"I hate to be the one to tell you, but you're an idiot."

"Hey!" The blonde protests indignantly.

"Well, it's true. If we were together there's no way you'd be that negligent. If anything you'd be more protective." As an afterthought. "Plus, you'd be getting some on the side."

Alex smiles. "You sound like Jodie."

"Tell me you don't want it." Marissa dares her, suddenly very serious. "We could have a life together. You'd finally have some resemblance of a family and we'd be happy, but only if you let us. So, tell me you don't want it."

Alex turns around to face the brunette. Slowly running her fingers through the other girls hair, her thumb lightly caressing her cheek.

"I don't want to see you hurt."

"And I won't be. Not with you there to protect me. Please, just give us a chance, Alex."

"What if -" Marissa quickly cuts her off.

"No! I don't care if something could happen or even does, because at the end of the day you're mine. And that makes it worth it."

Marissa can see that she's is still hesitant, so she does the first thing that she can think of. Within a split second her arms are around the other girl and her lips firmly covering the blonde's. Any hesitation Alex has is immediately pushed away when the brunette makes contact with her.

She wanted this. She has wanted this for what has felt like forever and now she finally had it. Any fears or worries that she may have had ceased to be. For this moment, this perfect moment no one but her and the other girl existed and she savored it.

They stayed like that, entwined with one another, exploring the other's mouth for several minutes. And for the first time Marissa was the one to break their kiss. Taking a moment to catch her breath she laid her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"You know, we really shouldn't be doing this in your window. We could fall."

"No worries, I'll catch you." The blonde assures her. It makes the brunette smile.

After a few minutes of silence Alex notices that the other girl is shivering. Without thinking about it she run her hands up and down her to back create a bit of warmth.

"It's late and pretty cold, I think it's time we tried to get some sleep." Marissa nods and gets up from the window. As Alex pulls back the covers to get in bed she notices Marissa still standing there, moving from foot to foot.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I stay in here? I won't try anything, I promise. I just want to lay with you."

Alex nods. "Sure"

Marissa quickly gets in the bed and cuddles up to the blonde.

One Week later...

"Are you serious? That's great news!" Rachel smiles at the taller brunette.

She had gotten to the Cooper's house for work early that morning and found Marissa sitting in the kitchen having breakfast. Marissa had invited her to sit and eat with her. The taller of the two was currently telling her about her success in finally getting involved with her blonde bodyguard. Rachel shared her enthusiasm.

"Isn't it? It took me forever to convince her, but I finally got her to see reason."

"And I know I've been gone a week, but you could have phoned me and told me the good news, you know." Rachel mock glares at the other girl.

"I know, but you were with your father. I didn't want to disturb. Is he doing any better?"

"Yeah, a lot better actually. Enough talk about him, lets get back to you and Alex." Rachel says, changing to subject back. "I'm glad you finally got her to see things your way."

"Me too." Marissa nods. "And thank you so much for your advice. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You're most welcome, and I'm sure you would have figured something out without my help. Anyway, what are your plans for today?"

"Well, Alex is taking me to meet a couple of her close friends and afterwards we're all going out together."

"Wow, you're meeting her friends already? Are you nervous?"

Marissa shrugs at her. "A little. She considers Seth and Jodie to pretty much be her flesh and blood, so she definitely cares about what they think."

After a bout of silence Rachel began picking at the random fruit set out in front or her. It doesn't take her long to realize that Marissa is staring at her while chewing her bottom lip. She tilts her head to the side and throws her a look, asking what is it.

"You know, next to Alex you're like my best friend, right?"

"Uh huh." She answers with some suspicion.

"Well, as a best friend you have certain... duties. Things that you need to do for-" Rachel cuts her off.

"You want something. What is it?"

"Come with us to meet Seth and Jodie."

"What? Marissa, no."

"Please? You can play me up and make me sound good to them."

"They're going to like you no matter. There's no real reason for me to be there." She points out. "Besides, I don't think Alex is going to go for it."

Marissa walks to the other end of the table and sits next to the other girl. She grabs her hands and waits until they make eye contact.

"Rach, this is really important to me. And at the moment the one thing I need most is their approval. You know how long it took me to finally convince Alex to give us a try and that's only after skirting around it for the past couple of years. If Seth or Jodie don't like me then it's done. They're the only resemblance to a family she has and they've done so much for her. She won't jeopardize that."

Rachel lets out a deep sigh. She truly wanted to help. Marissa was her best friend and she cared about her deeply. It had been that way since the first day they had met, but she was still hesitant to do this favor. Like Marissa had said, these people were like family to Alex and Rachel felt it would be more than a little rude to intrude on Marissa meeting them. Not only for the first time, but also as Alex's girlfriend. As hard as she tried she couldn't think of one reason why she should go that didn't have a counter argument for not going. She also couldn't find a reason why she shouldn't go that wasn't countered by a reason for going. So, she made a compromise.

"If you can get Alex to agree with it then I'll go along with you."

With a squeal Marissa jumps up and hugs her. "I'll be back in five minutes." Marissa informs her before rushing upstairs.

Not long after both Marissa and Alex come down. After grabbing her coat and keys Alex looks towards Rachel and ask if she's ready. She simply nods and follows the blonde out the door. She whispers to the other brunette.

"Do I even want to know how you managed this?"

Marissa answers her with a sly smile.

"Didn't think so."

When the three girls enter the warehouse they're greeted with darkness. Alex instructs the other two girls to stay behind her as she slowly makes her way through the room. Expanding her hearing she's able to hear splashing coming from her left so she follows it out of the room. Outside she finds her two friends trying to dunk each other in the water. She smiles at them as she crosses her arms.

"You live in a warehouse on the docks. The ocean's no more than forty, maybe fifty feet away from you right now and you guys decided to get a pool?"

The two turn to look at her.

"Of course we did; the ocean is the world's toilet. Do you have any idea what's floating around in there? Not to mention sand and other things getting into unsavory places." Seth shudders at the thought as he gets out of the pool and towels off.

Alex eyes the boy. "Of course. Silly me for not knowing that."

"So you gonna introduce us to your two friends?"

"Yeah, Marissa, Rachel this is my best friend Seth. Seth, this is Marissa and her best friend, Rachel."

He immediately grabs Marissa into a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Alex always talks about you, it's like she's stalk-" Alex quickly punches him in the arm.

"Ow, okay, I'm sorry." He turns back to Marissa. "Your girlfriend is so violent."

Alex turns back to the pool. "You gonna stay in the pool all day, Jodie?"

Hearing her name called she snaps out of her trance. Realizing that she had actually been staring the whole time she gives a slightly embarrassed smile before getting out of the pool.

"Marissa, Rachel, this is my other best friend, Jodie. Jodie, this is Marissa and Rachel."

Unlike Seth, Jodie doesn't invade the taller girl's personal space. Instead settling for a handshake. Turning to Rachel, she also shakes her hand.

"Wow, you're beautiful." She blurts out before she catches herself. "Uh, I mean it's a beautiful day. Would you like to go for a swim?"

"No thanks."

"Why don't we go sit at the table?" Seth suggests, then mumbles to himself. "Before Jodie embarrasses herself any more."

After they all sit Seth decides to get the ball rolling and started asking about the two girls.

"So, Marissa, we've heard a lot about you from Alex. And just so you know, me and Jodie have been telling Alex from the start that you two should be together."

"Thank you, Seth. I'm glad she finally listened." Marissa reaches over and gives Alex's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"You know, Alex never shuts up about you, but she hasn't really said anything about your friend." Jodie nods in Rachel's direction.

"I'm just here for moral support, really."

"That and I figured if I'm meeting Alex's closes friends, then it'd be a good time for you guys to meet mine."

"Well, it's a real pleasure." Jodie looks directly into Rachel's eyes as she says it.

"Thanks."

The conversation continues along the same with the newly met friends learning more about each other. Seth and Jodie occasionally telling something embarrassing about their blonde friend leading her to eventually hit them before they moved on to another subject.

Marissa and Rachel eventually want something to drink so Jodie gives them directions to the kitchen figuring her, Alex and Seth can take the time to talk. After the girls leave Seth is a bit reluctant to actually tell what's been going on.

"You have to tell her, Seth."

"Tell me what?" Alex questions.

"I know, I just don't want to rehash the memories."

"I know it's hard, but this is important." Seth stayed silent. He really didn't want to do this. Jodie decides to take over for him.

"His grandfather killed his mom and dad."

"What?"

"It happened years before we met you."

"Okay, so why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I won't let him take you too." The curly haired boy finally spoke up. His face set with steel determination.

"Tell me what's going on, Seth."

"Years ago there was an accident caused by my grandpa Caleb. Me and my parents were driving home after spending a week on vacation out of town. My parents were so in love even after years of being married. It was like they were still in high school. They weren't really paying attention to the road, but it was okay, because it was late at night, we hadn't seen a car for miles. Suddenly an 18-wheeler comes out of nowhere and plows into us head on."

He has to stop and take a few deep breaths. The tears he had been holding in are now flowing uncontrollably. He's tried not to think about what had happened so many years ago and now he has to go through it all over again.

"I had just learned the basics of magic. My dad didn't want me practicing it until I knew about the full responsibilities, so I didn't have that much power. When I saw the truck I immediately tried to put up a barrier over us, but I was so scared and my powers were so weak I could barely get it over myself before the truck hit." He grabs desperately at the blonde's arm.

"I tried, Alex. I tried so hard." He needed her to believe him.

"I know, Seth. I know you tried. Just try to tell me what else happen."

"Uh, our car slammed into the wall of the mountain and just before I blacked out I saw the truck just disappear. Like it was never there. I lost my memory and when I was released from the hospital, I found out that my grandpa had taken me and my brothers in."

"I never knew you had brothers."

"Well, they're not my real brothers. One day my dad's friends died and he talked my mom into taking in Ryan and Trey. They're completely sadistic; torturing and maiming small animals and the like. My grandpa adored them, thought the world revolved around them. Grandpa treated me like a second class citizen, but he gave those two anything they wanted. I overheard a lot of their private meetings and none of it ever made sense to me. At least not until I eventually regained my memory. I started putting two and two together and it didn't equal five. I figured out why he was so adamant about them not coming on the trip with us. When I started high school I met Jodie and instantly became attached. A few months later she let me move in with her and we've been the best of friends since." He stops to smile at Jodie and she returns the smile, but it drops when she sees Rachel walking back over.

"We have company." She nods to the other girl. "Don't worry, I'll keep her busy. Seth, just finish telling Alex what happened." The other two agree.

"Marissa got a call so she's still inside on the phone." Rachel informs them.

"That's cool. Hey, why don't I show you around?" Jodie offers.

"If it's okay with Alex and Seth." Seth and Alex nod and two go off.

"Well, what else happened? And you still haven't told me why you're telling me this now."

"I hadn't seen him again until yesterday. Him, Ryan and Trey found me when I went out to pick up a few supplies. He told me he had something big coming up and he could really use my help. That bastard had the audacity to ask me to join him. He even knows that I know what he did. And to top it all off he asked about you, Alex."

"Me? How does he even know me?"

"I don't think he does. He said that he knew about one of my 'special' friends. The way he described it, it was you. It had to be. I'm telling you this because he's going to come to you eventually and when you refuse him he's going to retaliate."

"Let him. There's no way in hell I'd ever help someone like that. Especially not since you've just told me everything."

"I know, but he doesn't take rejection well. He hated my dad and when my mom refused to divorce him, he destroyed my entire family."

"He's going to get what's coming to him, Seth and if you want I'll be right by your side when it happens."

"Thanks Alex." The blonde gets up and hugs him.

"Why don't you go out and get some fresh air or something?"

"Okay, tell Marissa and Rachel it was a pleasure meeting them."

"Will do."

Alex sits back down as he walks away. She takes the time to think over everything she's just learned. She wasn't sure what they were going to do, but she knew they'd have to do something eventually.

Marissa sits next to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"You okay? You looked like you were having some serious thoughts there."

"Yeah, I'm fined." The blonde assures her girlfriend.

"Good. I just got off the phone with my mom. She wanted to make sure that I had a dress and everything ready for the international celebration thing."

"Okay, well, we can do that now. Stay here and I'll go get Rachel." Marissa nods and lays back in the chair, enjoying the rays of the sun, completely unaware of just how complicated all their lives were going to be.

Walking by a room Alex stops as she hears voices inside. Peeking through the cracked door she sees Jodie and Rachel sitting on the bed, mid conversation.

"Your eyes, your lips, curves... you truly are a gorgeous woman." Jodie leans in to kiss the other girl but before she can make contact a hand on her chest stops her.

"No way do you think I'm gonna give in with just a couple of lines. You're going to have to try harder than that." A huge grin covers Jodie's face.

"Good." Leaning in a second time she doesn't feel and resistance. Alex feels she should stop before she moves into borderline stalking. Walking about a few feet she makes sure to stomp loud enough that the two other girls hear her. She knocks on the door before pushing it open all the way.

"Hey. Enjoy the tour?"

"Oh, yeah. It was great." Rachel tells her.

"Good. It's about time for us to go now. So, we'll see you later Jodie."

"Sure thing, buddy."

Rachel turns to the other brunette. "Make sure not to lose my number"

"It's some place safe." Jodie confirms.

Alex and Rachel walk out to get Marissa and get back home.

Alex had a lot of thinking to do. And not for the first time she wondered why her life could never be easy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dodging a right jab aim squarely for her head Alex rolls to the side and tries to leg sweep her opponent. However, the move is anticipated and they jump before kicking out once again at her head. She doesn't have time to evade so she brings her hand up and tries to deflect the kick and quickly spring to her feet. The two face each other, both in defensive stances, waiting for the other to make a move. Simultaneously they both strike, each landing their hit and each sending the other off their feet and across the room.

Her opponents smirks at her. "You know Alex, if you weren't superhuman I would have totally kicked your ass."

"Sure you would have. If, you know, I hadn't moved and just let you hit me." Even if Alex didn't want to admit it, there was a slight grain of truth in the statement. Jodie might not have had Gourdangash blood in her, but for an ordinary human she had an incredible amount of speed, strength and finesse when it came to fighting. If Alex didn't have super healing she would certainly be sporting a couple of bruises from their sparring session.

Looking over she sees her smiling as Rachel comes to help her up. It wasn't surprising that she was there. In fact in the last two weeks she had seen Jodie more than Alex or even Seth had. So far they had been on six dates and each one lasted longer than the previous. Jodie would come in practically bouncing and with a smile on her face. When Alex had come over to spar or just visit the other girl would sit her down and talk nonstop about her new love interest. She could remember their last one.

_"I really think she could be the one, Alex. I've never felt this way before. I mean, at first I was scared shitless, but this girl..." She trailed off as she thought about the girl who had captivated her. She was fascinated with the other girl. She had her doing things she had never done before, acting in ways she wasn't used to. It was all very new, but Jodie didn't see anything wrong with it. In fact, she embraced the change. Looking towards the blonde, she continues._

_"She makes me treat her with respect, to do things for her without expecting something in return, to fix things if I know I've crossed the line or done something wrong." The brunette smiles at her friend. "But for every thing she demands I do, she gives back tenfold without me even having to ask. This girl is the most amazing creature I've ever met." _

_Alex gives a small nod of understanding. She felt the exact same way with Marissa and even if she hadn't really demanded anything of Alex except for the occassional kiss, Alex happily gave it all to her. She was pulled out of her musing of Marissa when Jodie cleared her throat and gave her another smile. A happy, but anxious smile. A bit of nervousness thrown in for good measure._

_"Last night I told her how much she's meant to me. Even just in the last two weeks I've known her. And that I thought I could really fall for her." _

_"Wow, what did she say?"_

_Jodie shook her head. "Nothing. She just smiled and pulled me on top of her and we had our hottest groping session yet." Her smile quickly turned into a smirk. Rachel may have had her doing and experiencing a world of new things, but she was still Jodie and nothing pleased her more than touching another woman. 'Nothing quite like it.' She said. 'In fact nothing comes close to it'._

_Alex wondered what it was like. Though she and Marissa had definitely had their share of make outs and small touching since they had been together, it had been light, over the clothes type of touching. Alex had insisted on it. She didn't want things to get out of control. Or specifically, _she_ didn't want to get out of control. Even if she had lived much of the last century and probably more, she felt as if she were in high school. She could just image herself letting things go further only to have her end up doing something like rolling off of the bed while they kissed. It was completely irrational given she had better grace and reflexes than a cat. But then again she was never rational with anything that concerned Marissa._

_She thought about why the girl chose to be with her and all the things that could be a problem. Alex didn't want to get so caught up that she shirked her duty as the girl's protector and let something happen to her. She didn't know how her past or lack of one would eventually play into things. And quite possibly one of the biggest things, if not simply for the size itself, was their age difference and her origins. Alex was a half breed who, as far as she could tell, was either immortal or pretty damn close to it. Marissa was not. She was simply human. All humans were fragile and would one day eventually die._

From there Alex pulled herself out of the memory. She didn't want to think of the what ifs or things they might have to face later in life. She was with Marissa and she was going to try her damndest to make sure nothing ruined it.

"Alex." Rachel was trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna go get Jodie cleaned up then hang out by the pool. Shout if you need us." Alex nods as she watches them go.

Scooting back and resting against the wall, she closes her eyes. Her breath coming out in a slow, steady rhythm. She begins to shut her senses down as she concentrates. Eyes already closed, her sense of sight gone. Taste just as easily gone. Next her hearing. The sounds of the birds flying around outside, the strays scavenging for a meal, Seth's stereo down the hall, they all began to slowly fade away into nothingness. When she's satisfied she starts on the smells of the ocean, the can of soda on table in the corner, breakfast left over from this morning. Again all gone. Nothing left, but her ability to feel.

She expands it. Not just to feel the mat sticking to her legs, or her hair clinging to her neck and shoulders, but deeper, on the inside. She could feel the motion as her blood flowed through her veins, her cells rapidly working to heal any of the potential bruises caused by her earlier sparring match with Jodie. Willing herself to concentrate even more, she reaches out to heighten the sense of feel as much as possible. And then she feels it. A sudden shift in the way the air goes across her legs. Someone was there.

Waiting until she could practically feel their breath on her, she instantly recalls her senses and shoots her hand out, grabbing the intruder by the ankle. As they fall to the ground she reaches out and grabs them by the throat. The brunette stares at her girlfriend with wide eyes.

"Hi."

Alex lets out a sharp breath and moves back. "Haven't we been over this? Don't sneak up on me. You could get hurt."

"I didn't sneak. I called your name like, three times, but you didn't answer." She smiles at the other girl. "Next time I'll just throw something at you."

"Maybe you should." The blonde says with a serious face. Marissa just rolls her eyes.

"You know, I figured since we've started dating you'd be a little more relaxed. You aren't."

Alex shrugs. "Shouldn't be that surprising. I take my job, you and your safety, seriously. And it'll always be that way, no matter what."

Marissa's heart swells at the comment. She tightly wraps her arms around the girl in front of her before kissing her. Just as she tries to deepen it Alex pulls back.

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Me and mom finished up early. Figured I'd come and see how my wonderful girlfriend was doing."

She goes to kiss her again, but Alex pulls back again.

"Ok, but how did you get here?"

"I drove."

"By yourself?"

"Of course I did. I do have a license, you know."

"You came here alone without any protection?! Did you even tell anyone where you were going?" Alex stares at her intently. She could feel the glow of her eyes increase with every moment.

"Relax. I told my mom I was coming here, " She eases the grip the other girl has on her. "And you've taught me enough to know how to defend myself and how to get away if anything happens."

Alex lets the worry drain from her limbs and cups Marissa's face with her hands.

"I'm sorry. I just worry about you and with all the things that's going on, it's got me a little bit stressed."

Marissa gently kisses her forehead and settles into Alex's arm. "You shouldn't worry so much. Everything's great, we're finally together and life is perfect."

Alex smiles at her words. She decided to take her girlfriend's advice and stop worrying. For now she would only think of the time she had with the brunette snuggled up to her.

"I don't understand why I have to buy something new to wear."

"Because you have to look your best when going to a party."

After leaving Seth and Jodie's and making a short trip back to the mansion to get cleaned up, Marissa and Alex had went downtown. Currently they were holding hands as they went window shopping. Marissa had already bought a couple of things before informing Alex that she needed to get something to wear.

"Marissa, I'm just going to protect you, remember? I don't think I need to dress up for that."

Marissa suddenly avoids eye contact.

"What?"

"What what?"

"Don't act innocent and confused. You're looking everywhere, but at me. What's wrong?"

"Promise you won't get mad."

"That bad?"

"Promise."

"Fine. I promise. Now tell me."

"I kind of told my mom that you were my date."

They stop short on the sidewalk and Marissa tries to read Alex's face. She can't. The blonde doesn't know exactly how she should feel. Happy that she wouldn't have to sneak around with Marissa? Or maybe she should be watching her back for an enraged Julie Cooper. Either way there would probably be a frightening conversation taking place when they got back to the mansion.

"Oh." Is the only thing she manages to get out.

"Oh? That's it?"

Alex simply shrugs, not sure what to really say. Marissa rolls her eyes.

"Look, you go into that store and find something to wear," Marissa points out the store. "I know they have some things that would look great on you. While you're doing that I have an appointment."

Alex immediately frowns at her. The brunette sighs.

"You know I'm not going to let you go alone."

"We just talked about this."

"Maybe, but I don't like you been out without someone watching over you."

"I'm not a child. You better than anyone else should know that."

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't worry."

"We have an hour and a half before we had to meet my parents for dinner. We don't have enough time to do both together and get back home. Now, walk me to the shop." She grabs Alex's arm and the blonde follows without another word.

She really didn't like Marissa being without protection no matter what the other girl said. Granted Alex had been teaching her self defense off and on for the last few years, but that didn't mean that it would stop someone if they wanted to hurt her. But at the same time Marissa was getting older. She wanted to be out more, to do more things, live life. It would be good for her to do those things and to be free, but freedom could end up having a fatal price tag. Alex always though of the worst case scenario. Next to never finding out who she really was, something happening to Marissa was her greatest fear.

She makes her was back towards the dress store after arriving at the nail salon and saying goodbye to Marissa. Before she gets there an older man stops her in her tracks. With a pleasant smile on his face, hat perched on his head and walking cane in his hand he looked like anyone else's grandfather would. Alex hated him with a passion.

"Good day, Alex."

"What do you want?"

"A quick chat if you wouldn't mind."

"No. I don't have the time."

"Oh, but this won't take long I assure you. Come." He places his hand on her back and leads her into a small restaurant. They sit in a booth in the back.

"I have an offer for you."

"No thanks." She immediately shoots him down. The smile plastered on his face doesn't move an inch.

"But you haven't even heard what it is."

"And I don't need to. You're a bad person with dirty dealings and if there is any kind of higher power you'll burn for your crimes."

"Ah, but I haven't convicted of any crime. The law is still innocent until proven guilty. You need evidence to charge someone with something. There is none against me."

"The law might need it, I don't."

"Alex, you don't even know me. The life I could give you."

"I know enough. And I like my life just fine how it is now."

"Only just fine?"

"Look, we could keep going around in this same circle all day, but you're interrupting my plans. So, if you could just get to the point."

"Of course, my apologies. I've recently had the pleasure of seeing some of the... unique qualities you posses and I would like to extend an invitation for you to join me."

He can see that she has no interest in what he's saying. And from the way she's been acting since he first approached her, he gets the feeling that she may know something about him. Something unfavorable. But he really wanted her under his power and he was going to go all out to get her there if need be.

"I already have a job and like I said before, I like it."

"Yes, but Alex, I don't think you realize all the benefits of working with me; the power of having the name Caleb Nichol behind you, the riches I will give you, anything you want you can have without any consequence, the world will be your playground and you'll have no one to answer to. No one except me, of course."

Before Alex can say anything someone sits down next to them. From Alex's best guess he was only a few years older than Seth. The younger guy looks Alex up and down before scoffing and turning to Caleb.

"She doesn't look like much. You can't really believe this little girl can do a better job than me." He says arrogantly.

"Trey, please. You'll have to forgive my grandson Alex, he's a little over ambitious."

"Not a problem. I think it's time for me to go."

"Alex, wait, please." Ignoring his call, the blonde gets up and walks out. Caleb turns and glares at the boy sitting next to him.

"You idiot. I was trying to persuade her to work with us. Thanks to you I've probably lost any ground I could have had with her."

Trey rolls his eyes. "Why don't you just blackmail her into doing it? You do for pretty much everyone else."

Caleb sighs in frustration. "Don't you think I've thought of that? I've already had background checks of her ran and nothing came up. Not even a last name. The only reason I even know her first is because some girl called out to her. It's like she doesn't exist."

"Well, what does it even matter? She can't be any better than me, so you've got everything you'll ever need." He says with a smug smile.

Caleb stares at him for a moment before muttering 'idiot' and walking out, leaving Trey alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Better late than never, right? Yeah...

Caleb smiled. Smiled at the army before him, the soldiers standing at attention waiting for his orders, his specialists going over every inch of information from maps to old books to scrolls that have been rumored to never exist, or busily typing in front of screens. He smiled because tonight he would finally set things his way. Everything he'd been working so hard for for the last year was finally going to pay off. He could almost feel himself become emotional with glee. Like a child who not only gets free roam over a candy shop, but the greatest toy stores as well.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" He turns to the man next to him.

"We're all assembled and ready to go. As soon as they finish the cloaking we'll move into position and wait for your order to strike. Also, the Mystics have managed to punch a hole into their security and it appears they have no idea about it, so this should go damn easy."

"Excellent. Before you go, find Ryan and Trey and send them to me. I'll be in my office."

"Yes, sir." The soldier nods and walks off to complete his task.

After going into his office, Caleb reclines in his chair and idly runs his fingers over the smooth surface of his desk. It doesn't take long before the door opens and the two brothers come in.

"You wanted to see us?" Ryan asks.

"Yes, I need to tell you both something. This is one of the most important things you will ever do and it's going to change everything for us."

"Yeah, we got that it was significant. What with all that we're doing." Trey says.

"Significant? My boy, that is the understatement of the millennium." Caleb gets up and puts his arms around the two. "I've been grooming you two to stand next to me, to rule by my side and to eventually take over when I no longer can."

Ryan and Trey simply remain quiet. They knew that their grandfather loved them and they loved him just as much, but they had never seen him like this before. As if he was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Tonight is the first step, the most important step. Soon we will rule all of the known world. Which is why I want you two to not only lead tonight's attack, but to be the ones to actually bring them in."

"This'll be cemented into history and we'll be known for more lifetimes than we can count." Trey says to his grandfather and brother. He loved being at the top and this would guarantee he'd be there forever. Just the thought of it had excitement running through out his body.

"Well, it's not going to happen with us just sitting here and talking about it." Ryan says. "Lets get to it."

3 Hours Earlier

"That so isn't true!"

"It really is. I swear, she got blinded with rage or something when the girl behind the counter told her she wasn't allowed to bring in outside food."

"Well, really, what is the point of that?" Rachel ask in defense of herself. "Those little mini sandwich cookies are the best. Who the hell did she think she was to deny me my favorite snack while I enjoyed the movie? Which I paid for by the way."

Jodie hesitantly raises her hand. "Actually, I paid for it."

"So not the point, J." Rachel glares at the girl. "You guys agree with me though, right?"

Seth, Alex and Marissa, who are sitting opposite to the couple, silently looking on.

"I think... that the cinema has rules for a reason." At Rachel's glare Alex quickly amends. "But there are a lot of rules that are completely senseless, of course."

Rachel gets a happy, but smug look on her face and snuggles more into Jodie.

"See, Alex understands my plight."

"Of course she does." Seth agrees. "And I'm sure that there is absolutely no fear laced in those words."

"What are you trying to say, Cohen?"

"Not a thing."

"Well, we should probably get going. We've got that party and Marissa takes about eight days to get ready."

"Hey, I do not." Marissa comes to her own defense. "Maybe a couple of hours, but that's not bad."

"It only takes me about forty, forty five minutes." The blonde tells her.

"Yeah, and I'm only thirty. I'm naturally hot, there's not much I can do to look any better."

"You are so conceited, Jodie."

"What? How can I be conceited if it's the truth? I'm hot!"

Rachel rolls her eyes, but the move is softened by the smile she can't remove from her face.

"How about you guys just skip it?" Rachel suddenly suggests. "I mean, wouldn't you rather be here with us?"

"I would love to stay here, but there is now way in hell my dad is gonna let me flake on this thing. It's huge and was planned months ago." Marissa tells her. "Plus he thinks it could open dealings with other countries so it's kinda important to him."

Rachel lets out a disappointed sigh. "I get it."

"Come on, Marissa."

Alex helps her up before moving to Seth and hugging him. After their good byes are done Marissa and Alex leave.

Seth notices Rachel's unsettled look and with a nod of his head points it out to Jodie. "You okay, babe?"

Rachel shrugs. "I don't know. I just feel... off."

"When is this thing supposed to be happening?"

"Patience Mr. Volchok."

"Can't say it's ever been one of my virtues." He gets up and pours himself another shot of the amber colored liquid.

"Well, after tonight's attack it'll be less than a week before all our plans are finalized and I'll be the dictator of the world. Everyone will bow to my feet."

"Yes, that's all good and well and I just love helping someone so ruthless get total power, but lets not forget we have a deal."

"Of course, Mr. Volchok."

"Kevin." He corrects.

"Kevin. I haven't forgotten our deal. You'll be paid in full and put in the ranks."

"Good."

Before they can continue talking someone enters the office.

"Sir?"

Caleb turned to the soldier. "What is it?"

"We're in position and ready to strike. Just waiting for your command."

"Good. And where are Trey and Ryan?"

"With the others, also in position. They're ready to move in after the initial attack."

"Then it's time."

The man nods and leaves. Caleb and Kevin turn towards the tv monitors and watch the various feeds coming in. Some of the men, key people, had small cameras attached to them so that Caleb would be able to follow everything in real time and keep track. When they began to move forward and the gunfire started the two focused their attention on the monitors marked for Ryan and Trey.

"So far so good." Caleb mumbles to himself.

"Lets hope it stays that way." The other man replies.

As the soldiers make their way into the main area the hired security immediately begins retaliating. Setting up a defensive parameter around all the entrances to the main room and firing on any of Caleb's soldiers who dared to come closer. The few who hadn't been in the main room came rushing in to cover the side entrances.

Once Caleb's men had settled themselves into their position both them and the security became motionless for what feels like hours, but were only mere seconds. They waited on their orders or the opportunity to strike. The various presidents, ambassadors, kings and officials began running to any of the designated safe spots that they could.

Trey lifts his M4 Carbine and points it at the center of the room, just behind the guards.

"You ready, little brother?" He asks without looking behind him.

"As ever." Ryan replies, lifting his own.

Trey reaims and fires the M203 attachment. The resulting explosion throws the guards into disarray and the soldiers immediately began pushing the advantage and cutting down anyone in the way. The two brothers pull back slightly from the rest and go in search of their targets. Suddenly there is a loud crackle in their ear and Caleb's voice comes through.

"There's been a change in plans..."

1 HOUR EARLIER

"I look ridiculous." Alex says looking into the mirror.

Marissa rolls her eyes. "Don't even. You know you look great. You're just nervous."

"Maybe, but you, you look absolutely gorgeous." Alex takes a minute to admire the girl next to her. She has seen Marissa dressed up before, but this time was different. She was dressed to impress. She had had her hair lightly curled, her nails freshly manicured, and her makeup done to perfection. But what threw it all together was the satin, ivory colored gown. It was full length and the top was haltered so that most of her back was showing. Alex didn't understand why she had bothered to have her shoes custom dyed when the dress would be covering them the entire time though. Marissa insisted it was the right thing to do.

In all honesty, Alex didn't think she herself looked half bad either. In fact, she really did think she looked great. Hers, like Marissa's was full length only she had opted for darker colors. Subtly going from black at the top to teal on the bottom.

She took a deep breath.

Dresses just made her feel... naked. She wasn't used to wearing dress given how impractical it was for her line of work; not much room for movement and very few places to hide weapons or protection. She had however managed to fit a couple of small throwing knives on her. So far not even Marissa had noticed them. She liked having something to grab onto just in case, but tonight she wasn't too worried. She knew that not only would her own security members be there, but so would others from all around the world. She felt confident that should anything arise, it would be handled no problem.

Adjusting one of her straps, she follows Marissa down stairs to wait for Jimmy and Julie.

"Well, isn't this a sight." Alex looks up at the voice and rushes down the stairs. She engulfs the man in a hug and only lets go when he starts to wince.

"Sorry, sorry. What are you doing back, Tim? I haven't really heard anything since you were taken to the hospital."

"You know me, I can't stay away for too long. I got too antsy." He points to the sling covering his arm. "And I can finally get rid of this thing at the end of the week."

"So, you're coming with us?"

"Sort of. Jimmy thinks it's too early for me to come back and I refuse to stay home for another minute. So, we compromised. I'm on escort duty and watching things around the house and office until I fully heal."

"That why you're looking all snazzy?" Alex points to the tux he's wearing.

"Yeah, I look good, don't I?"

"Definitely."

"And may I say the two of you look absolutely stunning."

They give their thanks and all three continue to the waiting car. Julie and Jimmy are already inside and at the sight of them Alex pauses momentarily before getting in. Julie takes a slow sip from her champagne flute before greeting her.

"Hi, Mrs. Cooper." She groans internally when she hears her voice squeak. Jimmy quietly laughs to himself and Marissa glares at her mother.

Ever since Marissa and Alex had reveled the change in their relationship Alex has found herself tensed around the red haired woman. While Jimmy seemed to only want to make sure that their new relationship wouldn't affect Alex's work, Julie was more reluctant. She had no doubt that Alex would continue to do her job well, her concerns were more what any mother was concerned about when they learned that their daughter was dating. As a result Marissa was no longer allowed to sleep in the blonde's room at night. Overall, Julie wasn't too concerned, but she liked to tease her daughter's bodyguard; her reaction was immensely funny.

After arriving at the party Marissa and Alex immediately leave to find a more private area. Marissa had placed herself on the blonde's lap and was currently enjoying the feel of the other girl's hands and lips.

"Mmm, will never get tired of this." Marissa caresses the blonde's face.

"We should probably get back soon."

"Yeah, my dad really wanted me to meet some of his colleagues."

As they make their way back another woman stops them and informs Alex that someone at the front was looking for her. She went to see who it was and Marissa went to look for her father.

"So, who is this guy looking for me?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't leave a name, just that he was looking for you and he had information that he knew you'd want."

Once she gets to the front there is no one there, but the assigned security.

"Excuse me, there was someone looking for me?"

"Yeah, he took off. Left you this though." Taking the note she quickly scans it. There were only two words.

She frowns. "'Too late'? To late for what?" Just as she finishes her question a loud explosion is heard.

No way. Now way would anyone ever have the fortitude or even be idiotic enough to think of attacking them and living. They'd bury the invaders long before they could even make it to the building. Still, Alex moved as quickly as she could to get back to the ballroom. Her mind focused only on getting back to Marissa, Jimmy and Julie. Before she's halfway back something blindsides her and she goes crashing through the wall.

"Hi, Alex. I know we haven't been formally introduced yet, but I was hoping you could do me a favor. How about round two?"

Dusting the plaster off of her she looks up at her assailant. Even if she hadn't recognized the voice she would have still recognized the face, the scar it now carried courtesy of her. She could feel more so than hear the growl that came from her throat. Her eyes began to glow intensely. Without warning she threw herself at the other blonde, landing a hit across his nose and sends him stumbling backwards.

"Since I've had the displeasure of meeting both Caleb and Trey I'm going to go ahead and assume you're Ryan."

He proudly spreads his arms and smiles.

"That's me."

"Well, Ryan, you're in for an extreme amount of hurt." He doesn't say any. Simply smiles wider and presses something attached to his wrist. The sudden shimmering of his body makes Alex blink.

Before she's aware of it he's in front of her and once again sending her through the nearest wall. And again Alex launches herself at him and sends them both falling to the ground. She straddles him as best she can in the dress before repeatedly hitting him any place she can reach. He wedges a leg between them and kicks her back into the wall and again presses the attachment. She quickly recovers only to see he's suddenly not there. She couldn't see him, but she could still hear him. Amused chuckles filled the air. All of the noises distract her too much to tell where he was. Then she feels it. A dull throb in her stomach that slowly begins to intensify. It felt as if she had been stabbed with a hot poker. Ryan appears in front of her and presses the device one final time and he stops shimmering.

"Guess you can say I've had an upgrade since the last time you saw me." His blood covered face grinned at her.

She kicked out at him as hard as she could. Ryan advances towards her again, but stops and puts his hand to his ear. Taking the opportunity Alex removes the knife, but the results weren't what she had expected. Instead of healing, the wound only began to bleed more profusely. She looks up when she hears his footsteps and the last thing she sees before her world goes black is a boot-covered foot coming directly toward her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Ahh!" Her own screams had startled her awake. The second after she sat up, she groaned and felt herself flopping back into the pillows. She took slow steady breaths to try and ease the pain in her stomach.

The door slams open and Jodie rushes in. "I heard screaming. Figured you were awake."

"Where's Marissa?"

"Alex, there are some things I need to tell you."

"Where's Marissa?"

"Just listen."

"Where. Is. Marissa?"

The last thing Alex remembered was the feeling of Ryan's boot connecting with her head. Now she had found herself half strapped to the bed in what looked like a hospital room, but at the moment she really didn't care. Her only concern was whether or not Marissa was safe.

"Look, I know you don't remember anything, but we've had this same conversation for the_ third_ time today. That jerk infected you with something and it's screwing with not only your mind, but your body. Every time you wake up screaming and you say the same thing and I have to explain it all to you again. Eventually you'll fall asleep and then the whole thing starts over again."

"Tell me what's going on?"

"They found you after the attack. You were beaten up pretty bad; lots of cuts and bruises and a wicked looking stab wound. The Coopers had you sent to this place cause they were freaked. I mean, you're Alex. You almost never get hurt and when you do you heal up fast, but now you're not. In fact, you aren't healing at all and it's only getting worse. Look at your stomach."

Alex pulls her shirt up and slowly lifts the gauze. The wound had been stitched together, but it still leaked. That however, wasn't what worried her. A good portion of her stomach was tinted green. The skin closest to the wound was even darker.

"What the hell?!"

"After they cleaned you up it started changing and it's been spreading ever since. The docs here have no idea what it is."

"Here." She surveys the room. "Where exactly is 'here'?

"Some kind of hospice. Apparently they're more into mystical stuff than modern medicine."

"And they don't know what's wrong with me?"

Jodie shakes her head.

"So, I was infected with something, it's completely shut down my healing, screwing with my mind and no one even knows what it is?"

She shrugs. "Sorry, Al."

"Is everyone else okay then?"

"Jimmy and Julie are, yeah."

"And Marissa?"

"Uh, she got separated from her parents during the attack."

"And?"

"No one has seen her since."

Alex tries to jump up from the bed, but the straps tighten around her every time she moves. "You're only telling me this now?!"

"I've told you before! That's why you're strapped down. Every time I say it you try to get up."

Alex continues to move against the binds, ignoring the stitches she knew she'd popped, before she feels herself unwillingly drifting off.

_"Alex. Alex, wake up." _

_Alex could feel someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and found herself back in the Cooper mansion, inside her room, in her own bed. Marissa was shaking her shoulders and straddling her. Alex quickly sat up and grabbed her._

_"You're okay?!"_

_"Calm down. I'm right here, everything is fine."_

_Marissa loosens the blonde's grip and leans into her. They stay like that until Alex feels the brunette lightly pressing kisses up and down her neck. Her stomach tightens and her breathing started to pick up. She slips her hands under Marissa shirt and runs them up and down, lightly applying pressure with each down stroke. Marissa removes her shirt and moves her exploration to Alex's mouth. Alex's now idle hands move to the front and slowly goes over her stomach, feeling the muscles there react. She continues upwards and cups the other girl under her bra. Marissa's reaction is felt and heard instantly. Alex pulls back while continuing her ministrations. Marissa's eyes were closed, head thrown back and mouth slightly parted. _

_It was the greatest sight she had ever seen._

_As she moves to reconnect their lips she catches movement from the corner of her eye. Someone, dressed in full black, lifted up their sword and stabbed down at the girl on top of her. It went completely through. The brunette fell off to the side of her. The masked person and the sword disappered. Marissa was deathly still and Alex knew that it was over. She reaches up to caress the brunette and her eyes shoot open._

_"You can't save me."_

"No!" Alex sits up, or tries to before falling back onto the bed.

Jodie stands up. "Hi."

"I don't like this. It wasn't part of the plan and I have no idea what you're trying to do."

"Relax, Kevin. I know the plan was on a bit of a whim, but it'll be perfect. I assure you." Kevin stares at the man next to him.

"It had better be. My ass is on the line just as much as yours, if not more. Don't think for a second that I don't know you'll throw me to the sharks if things start to heat up." Caleb turns to face him fully. "I'm only as loyal to others as they are to me. I go down, you go down. And don't think your grandsons won't be right behind you."

With a wave of his hand Kevin is sent flying across the room. Caleb begins to close his hand and Kevin starts choking.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ threaten them again or being caught will be the least of your worries. Is that understood?"

Kevin makes a strangled noise, trying to free the invisible grip on this throat.

"Is it understood?"

"Yes!" He manages and Caleb lets his body slam to the floor.

"Out of my sight. Now."

Kevin angrily stomps out before turning around and going down to the other end of the hall. Inside the last room sat a chained brunette. He quietly closes the door and kneels before her.

"Wakey wakey."

Marissa jerks backwards to the wall when she feels him caressing her face.

"Don't touch me."

"Don't touch you? Growing up, my own mother wasn't brave enough to tell me what to do." Before she's able to register any movement he hits her with the back of his hand and painfully jerks her head to the side. Marissa immediately holds her face and glares up at him.

"I'll do more than just touch you."

Marissa removes her hand and slowly grins at him.

"And what exactly do you have to smile about?"

"My girlfriend is so gonna kick your ass."

Kevin laughs wholeheartedly. "Your little girlfriend is dead, sweetness. And if she isn't, she will be soon."

Marissa's grin drops. "I made that cocktail especially for her. I'm sure there's been some... interesting effects."

How did everything go so wrong so fast? The question plagued Alex.

Even now, laying in her hospital bed beyond exhausted, she could only think of what she would do differently if she had the chance. Once again, in a futile attempt to get her mind off the events of the last few days, she stares out of her window. The sun just starting to reach over the horizon. The night before Seth, a couple of outside people and a few of the employees had come and done some kind of ritual over her. It had fix the problem with her memory, but now she couldn't think of anything other than what had happened and as a result she couldn't get any sleep. She lets out a frustrated sigh and slams her head back into her pillow.

"I've got to get out of here."

"Relax, you'll be out soon. Hopefully." Jodie enters the room with a backpack and carry case.

"Not soon enough."

"I know, but you have to take it easy."

"I don't want to take it easy. I want to find Marissa."

"I know, but you're sick. Jimmy has his best guys out there looking for her."

"_I'm_ his best." The blonde insists.

"You know, if you keep acting all belligerent I'm not going to tell you the good news and you can stay in this hospital bed for a few more days."

Alex sighs. "Sorry. This is just really getting to me."

"Yeah, I can see." She sits in the chair nearest the bed. "It looks like Seth was able to get all of the infection out. We started thinking about what else could be wrong with you and while you still aren't top shape and we think we've found the problem. Actually, Rachel kind of thought of it and me and Seth went with it. What ever that asshole infected you with probably also had a bug in it. That would explain why you were hurt so bad and why your powers haven't kicked in and healed you already. Seth thinks he can do some more of his magic mojo and get it out."

"And?" The blonde asks, sensing there's something else.

"Well, when you first came in they scanned you for anything magical and nothing turned up. Then Julie had one of her specialist friends fly in just to do a second check to make sure they didn't miss anything and still found nothing. Alex, the bug is the only thing we can think of and if someone who's trained in dealing with this kind of stuff couldn't even find it..."

"Then whoever made the bug had to be powerful. Really powerful and I'm guessing that it was done as a personal favor to the guy who goes by the name of Caleb Nichol." Jodie nods.

"He didn't just want you out of the way, he wanted you dead."

"Seth was right, he doesn't take rejection well. Guess I'm just not going to be able catch a break."

"Life's a bitch like that." Alex smiles. That one line had made things feel normal, if just for a moment. Her best friend was making her feel better even if she hadn't realized it.

"Do you think Seth has figured it out?"

"You mean that his granddad is responsible for the deaths of even more people, kidnapped my girlfriend, put me in the hospital and both his brothers helped?"

Jodie gives a sad nod. "Yeah."

"He probably did before any of us."

"I don't think he can take much more of this Alex."

"But he's got us and when this is all over he's gonna have his vengeance. Maybe he'll be able to finally move on."

"Maybe. We can hope."

The sit in silence for a few minutes. "So, what happens when Seth gets here?"

"He'll do his thing and if all goes as planned you'll be back to your superhuman self." She points to the bags she brought in. "I snagged your laptop and some street clothes from the Cooper mansion. Also parked your bike outside. Figured you'd want to start working on things right away and when you're better you'll be getting the hell out of here as fast as you can."

"Thanks Jodie."

She shrugs. "It was nothing."

"No really, it was. If it wasn't for you I don't know where I'd be. I would have never learned about what I am, I wouldn't have the connections I do, me and Marissa would have never happened, and I'd probably be stuck in this bed for the rest of my life. Without you I'd be screwed, so thank you."

The shorter girl smiles at her. "That's what friends are for."

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Jodie gets up. "I'm gonna get out of here and let you get some rest."

"Okay, I'll see you. And thanks again."

After a few minutes Alex feels herself falling back to sleep. The sound of the door opening woke her back up.

"Hi."

"Hi, Rachel. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Alex thought look liked she was on the verge to tears. "I see they got rid of the straps."

"Yeah, finally got all my common sense back."

"Good. That's good."

"Are _you_ okay?" At the question Rachel bursts into tears and walks over to hug the blonde.

"I'm so sorry. For everything."

"No worries. All of this is going to be fixed. It wasn't your fault."

The brunette goes quite before whispering into Alex's ear. "Yes, it is."

Before Alex can say anything she feels a sharp sting where the other girl's hand rests on the back of her neck. Seconds later she loses all feeling in her body. Rachel gently lays her back down and she tries as hard as she can to force her body to move. The only thing she had control of was her breathing, her eyes, and slight movement of her neck. Things weren't looking good.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"You aren't going to be able to move at all so you should just try to relax. And Alex... I really am sorry."

_Then why are you doing this? _ Alex could hear herself say the words in her head, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Because." Rachel answers without actually hearing her. "I didn't have a choice in the matter."

She strolls over to Alex's empty food tray and places a small, black pouch down. She pulls out a glass vial and a syringe, quickly fills it with the clear liquid and places it back on the tray. She can see Alex eyeing the syringe.

"No, you don't have to worry about that right now." She walks over and sits in one of the chairs by Alex. "If you haven't figured it out by now, I do work for Caleb and I have been since before I ever met you."

_You're the reason this all happened, aren't you? _

"About five years ago Caleb found me. And at the time I was in a real bad way. He promised me money, power and that I'd never have to go back to that life again. All I had to do was join him, no questions asked. Of course, I thought something was wrong, but I didn't care because I'd be able to eat everyday, I wouldn't have to worry about getting attacked while I slept or have people pitying me."

_Cry me a fucking river. You still betrayed us._

"Caleb had me planted into the Cooper house. I had no idea what for, he just told me to blend in. At first I'd try to tell him about you and Marissa, but he never wanted to listen. It seems like all he wanted was info on Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, which I couldn't get. Eventually, I started to really like you guys and that's when he started getting interested in you. By then I didn't want to betray you. Any of you, so I gave him some fake stuff or said that you avoided being around me."

Rachel walked back over to the tray, picked up the syringe and came back to Alex's side. She could see the blonde's eye never leaving the needle. Alex took a deep breath and once again tried to move her limbs.

"Like I said before, you don't have to worry about this. It's just going to take away the effects of the drugs." She inserts the needle into one of the veins in Alex's neck and almost immediately the blonde could feel tingling in her muscles. After a few seconds she feels she's able to talk, but still can't move the rest of her body.

"I really care about you guys. Marissa is my best friend and Jodie... I've totally fallen for her. I didn't know what Caleb was up to, I didn't know he'd go after Marissa. The only people he lets know anything are Ryan and Trey. I knew he was up to something and that's why I didn't want you guys to go that night. And when I heard about what was going on with you I knew what was wrong. I've seen him use variants of that bug on other people. Anyway, I just to let you know."

"And you had to poison me to do that?"

"Lets face it, if I had tried to tell you any other way you'd probably have killed me before I could explain everything."

That was probably true. Even now Alex could still feel the anger radiating off of her even after the other girl had explained. Alex uses what power she has back to sit up.

"You know I'm going to have to tell Jodie about this."

Rachel nods her head. "I know. I just pray she forgives me." Tears quickly begin rolling down her face.

"I don't like your chances."

"Neither do I. Look, I'm gonna get out of her. You know where to find me."

Alex moves to stop her.

"Don't worry Alex. Before I do anything I'm gonna make sure that Marissa gets back safely. I'll help any way I can."

"For what it's worth... thank you for finally telling me the truth, Rachel."

"Summer."

"What?"

"Summer. It's my real name."

"Ok. Then thank you Summer."

Alex watches as she leaves. Not that there was much she could do either way. She might have been able to move her limbs now, but she was still weak as a new born. So, she watched her leave. They were going to need Rachel's- well, Summer's help to find Marissa and no matter what it took that's what Alex was going to do. She just didn't know how she was going to tell Jodie that the girl she was in love with wasn't who she thought she was and that she'd been lying to her since the moment they'd met. Man, Alex_ really _didn't want to have that conversation.

As soon as she'd opened the door she could hear the familiar sound of a gun cocking. Alex slowly raised her hands, palms out.

"It's just me."

Seth walks out of the shadows and lowers the gun.

"Sorry. With everything that's happened we're a little off centered."

"No problem, it's understandable. Where's Jodie, we all need to sit and have a chat."

"Target practice in the back." Seth leads and Alex follows him. It took a few tries to get Jodie's attention because, well, Seth really didn't want to get shot.

"I need to tell you guys a few things and you're really not going to like it. Especially you Jodie."

"What's this all about, Alex?"

"It appears, Seth, that your granddad was up to a lot more than you thought."

"What has he done now? What's happened?"

"I just found out that we had a mole. For the entire time too."

"Who? And why is this supposed to mean more to me?" Alex just stares at Jodie. "Don't look at me like that. And whatever you're thinking you can forget it cause there's no way."

"I'm sorry, Jodie. She came and told me everything."

"No, don't say that. She would never do that." By now she is up and backing away from Seth and Alex. She stops when her back comes into contact with something. Standing behind her is a teary eyed Summer.

"Tell them that it isn't you."

"I'm sorry, J."

"No, don't be sorry just tell them that it isn't you. That you wouldn't _betray_ me like this." Jodie begins stalking towards her and Summer backs up.

"I made a mistake. I'm trying to fix it. I'm so-" She's cut off by Jodie's fist going through the wall next to her head.

Jodie stops holding in her tears and drops her head onto Summer's shoulder. The other girl wasn't sure what to do. She knew this would probably be the last time that Jodie would ever touch her, but she was scared to death of raising her arms and engulfing her into a hug. So, they stood there awkwardly until Seth came over and gently removed Jodie's hand and escorts her out, but not before shooting a glare towards Summer. She goes and sits across from Alex.

"I don't think I can do this."

"I don't really care what you think you can and can not do. You're still helping us find Marissa."

"Yeah, of course."

"After we tell them everything you know, we're going to the Coopers and pooling our resources. You'll be staying here from now on."

"Okay, why?"

"Caleb's going to figure out that you helped us eventually, if he doesn't know already, and he'll be coming for you. You'll be safe here."

"And you'll also know where I am the entire time, right?" Summer knew Alex didn't trust her. She barely trusted her before she found out about her working for Caleb.

"Can you really blame her?" Jodie and Seth come back in and Jodie makes it a point to sit as far away as she can.

"Jodie, please."

"Just tell us everything that's going on."

Summer proceeds to tell them everything she had told Alex and any other details they thought were relevant. The four of them go over strategy before deciding that it was time to go to the Cooper's. Summer is placed in one of Seth's specialty cells. If anyone other than him or Jodie tried to enter or leave it a signal would be sent to them both and the security would go into defensive mode. Knowing just how thorough Seth was with his work Summer didn't want to even go near the door.

"Absolutely not. Turn around and march your self right back to the hospital." Julie point towards the door.

Alex, Seth and Jodie had just arrived at the Cooper mansion and went straight to one of the offices that was used for briefing and planning. Sure enough Jimmy, Julie, Tim and all important members of the security team were going over ways to find Marissa or at least find out _who_ had taken her and why.

Alex pulls up her shirt and shows that her stomach is now back to it's regular state.

"I'm fine. Better than ever really."

"That's great, Alex, but who are they and why have you brought them inside a _secure_ room?" Tim eyes Seth and Jodie.

"Because we know for a fact that it was Caleb Nichol behind this attack. And this is his grandson. These two know more about him than anyone else you'll find."

"In that case pull up a seat and clue us in."

As Seth goes over their information the phone rings and Alex quickly picks it up.

"Alex?" The voice was distorted, but she could still hear the surprised tone.

"Yes?"

"I could have sworn you dead."

"Yeah, well, rumors of my demise and all that. Who is this?" the line is silent for a minute.

"You don't know me, but I've got something or should I say some_one_ you'd like to have back."

As soon as the words leave the voice's mouth Alex whispers for them to start a trace on the call and puts the intercom on. Julie and Jimmy are quickly ushered out of the room to make sure their paternal instincts didn't interfere and potentially mess up the opportunity.

"Take us off speaker, please." Tim nods and motions for her to keep the person talking. She follows the directions.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume that you're talking about Marissa. I'm also going to go ahead and assume you know who I am and exactly what I'll do to you if you hurt her in any way."

They laugh at her. "I know you'll try. But you have no idea who I am, where I am and I can assure you that you never will."

"I can be pretty relentless when I want something. So if I were you, I'd be looking over my shoulder."

Again they laugh at her. She was really starting to lose her temper. "I'm betting you didn't graduate from 'negotiation school' like your other buddies. You're really bad at this."

"Negotiation. Is that what this is?"

"Oh, yes. You'll get your darling Marissa back and relatively in the shape that you last saw her. All you have to do is have is bring five million to the old fair grounds in 1 hour. You come alone and unarmed."

"No way. Alone is fine, but I am not coming unarmed."

The voice sighs. "Then come as armed as you like, but there will only be two men there. And if I find that there you aren't alone you can rest assure that you'll_never_ see Marissa again. Five million, old fair grounds, one hour." The line goes dead.

"Did you get it?"

Tim shakes his head. "It shows the signal bouncing all over the world. We're not going to find them this way."

"Okay, well, get Jimmy and Julie back in here. They want me to take five million to the abandoned fair grounds in one hour. We're going to make the switch for Marissa."

"Absolutely not."

"It's too dangerous."

"No fucking way."

No one in the room agrees with the plan and they all make their thoughts known.

"We don't have time for this. It takes twenty minutes to get to the drop off, so they have less than forty to come up with the money and get it here."

She had a point, but the team still didn't like this. "Go!" She demands.

Jodie and Seth pull her out of the room and into a secluded corner.

"This is a horrible plan, Alex. There's no telling what traps they've set up."

"Yeah, and my grandfather spends five mil a month on luxuries alone. This doesn't make any sense."

Alex points to Jodie. "We don't have time to scout out the place and find what's there. Even if we did, they could change the meeting place at the last minute." She points to Seth. "It's probably a huge setup, I know. But it's the only lead we have to Marissa and I'm taking it."

"And what happens if they give you another cocktail? You didn't do too well the last time it happen."

Alex raises her hands. "I done arguing. It's happening, end of. I need to go suit up and at least one of you need to go back and check on Summer."

Jodie lets out a frustrated grunt before walking off. Seth gives Alex a hug and follows Jodie. Alex packs as many throwing knives as she can fit onto her person, automatic weapons with extra ammo on her side, her swords on her back and even a few stun grenades fitted on her belt. She was as protected as she was going to be while still having some kind of mobility. Everyone including Julie and Jimmy are waiting for her when she arrives down stares. Julie is the first to approach her.

"Alex, bring my baby back, please."

"I'm going to try my hardest."

"Thank you."

Tim hands her a large duffel bag. "Just because we can't be there doesn't mean we can't be there."

"What?"

He holds up a tiny camera and connects it to her collar. "They'll definitely have something to block out all audio waves, but this way we can at least know what's happening. There's about a fifteen second lag until the signal reaches us though. Good luck."

"Thanks, Tim."

Shouldering the bag she makes her way out and to a car. It doesn't take long before she has arrived at her destination. She turns on the camera before exiting the vehicle. About 200 yards pass the entrance gates are two men standing on either side of Marissa. The brunette had a few scrapes and bruises as far as Alex could see, but nothing too damaging.

"That's far enough." Alex stops short. "The girl will walk half way and stop, you will throw the bag to us and she will then continue to towards you. If at any time you try something my associate here will shoot her. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

The first man pushes Marissa forward and she slowly moves forward. Alex grits her teeth in anger when she sees her limping. The second man trains his gun on her.

"Ok, stop, Ms. Cooper." Marissa does. "Throw us the bag." And Alex does.

The second they have the money, the leave, not bothered with the reunion of the two. Marissa runs the rest of the way and and but leaps into Alex's waiting arms. Neither says anything, simply relishing in the contact. They stand like that for a few minutes before Alex buries her face into Marissa's hair and inhales deeply. She slowly lifts her head and loosens her arms.

"Marissa?"

"Yeah, Alex?"

The blonde brings her left hand up and slowly runs it down the other girl's face. Alex smiles.

"You're my world, you know?"

Marissa smiles. "Yeah, I know."

The smile drops when she feels the pain of one of Alex's sword entering her side.

"Could you get off my sword?" Her voice void of any emotion.

Putting her hand against the other girl's chest, she pushes and watches as she falls to the ground motionless. Alex pulls off the camera and drops it next to the body before running off to the left. The other person didn't realize she was there until they had bumped into her.

"I'm getting really tired of seeing your face."

"I can honestly say that the feeling is mutual."

The two blondes drop into fighting stances. Alex watches as he fiddles with his wrist. This time when he begins shimmering Alex isn't phased. When he completely disappears Alex doesn't move, just sits and waits for him to attack her first. The first swing connects with her face, but she manages to block the second one and get a hold on his arm. Spinning, she uses the momentum to send him crashing into a wall. He fully reappears and Alex throws him face down onto the ground. She takes each of his wrists and pulls them behind him, her right foot is planted on the nape of his neck. Pulling on his arms, she raises his upper body about twelve inches off the ground before putting all of her weight on her right foot and slamming his face into the ground. She repeats the action a few times until she heres a crack and blood smears the ground. He was out cold.

"Sorry, Ry, that little trick only works once."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **It's the end. Enjoy.

**CHAPTER 11**

The blonde had walked in as if she was set to autopilot.

"What have you done?" When she doesn't get an answer, Jodie pushes Alex against the wall.

"What the fuck have you done, Alex? I just got a call that you attacked Marissa?"

Alex finally comes to attention at the accusation. "I would never hurt Marissa, you know that."

"They have it on camera. You left her for dead!"

Alex walks back outside without another word and comes back dragging something behind her. Jodie gags at the disfigured look of Ryan's face. Jodie's mouth opens and closes a few times before she's able to actually get a word out.

"Is he even alive?"

"Barely. Help me get him into one of the interrogation cells." Jodie really didn't want to touch him. For numerous reasons. But she grabbed his legs and helped carry him into a room.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? What you've done? Why the hell Ryan is in our home?"

Alex doesn't answer, instead as soon as Ryan's arms and legs are securely hooked onto a pole, she begins to remove every other object in the tiny room. The chair, table, bedpan, the small pallet meant to serve as a bed and any other thing that wasn't bolted down to the floor. She grabs a large duffel bag and starts to make her way back to the room, but is stopped by a punch to the side of her face. Jodie holds her against the wall with her forearm across her neck.

"Stop! Just stop and tell me what's going on. Seth is sleeping and if he finds out that Ryan's here... just tell me what you're doing."

"I've watched over her for 19 years; I've seen every fall, been to every checkup, helped her with homework, checked her closet for monsters when she was scared, seen her graduate. I've been there for it all, I know her better than anyone, probably even more than her own parents do. That... _thing_ at the fair grounds, whatever it was, wasn't Marissa. I could feel it."

"They sounded pretty convinced it was her when they called."

"I don't care! And the fact that he was there watching," She points to the room where she's placed Ryan. "What was an obvious setup of some kind only proves my point. He knows where Marissa is and he's going to tell me. One way or another." Alex picks the bag back up and continues to Ryan's cell.

Jodie lets out a long, deep breath and runs her hands over her face. People had died, her best friend had almost died, her friend had been kidnapped, and her girlfriend had been in on the entire thing. Now she was going to have to tell Seth, the guy who she considered her own flesh and blood, that one of the people who had tormented him most of his life was inside their home. She was more than certain that this last week was the absolute low point of her life. Taking another breath she makes her way towards the boy's room.

Inside he's curled up in bed under layers of blankets. Jodie sits next to him and watches im a moment before brushing a few curls out of his face. The movement wakes him up.

"Hi." He smiles at her.

"Hey. Sorry to wake you, I know you've hardly gotten any sleep the last few days, but you need to get up."

"Did something happen?"

"Uh, yeah. There's someone here."

"Who is it?"

Jodie doesn't say anything, only looks to the opposite wall, avoiding both his stare and question, but she knew she'd have to answer.

"Jo, who is it?"

"It's Ryan."

The curly haired boy jumps out of bed the instant he hears his brother's name. Jodie can see the hesitance and fear written on his face.

"Ryan? Why is he here? What is he doing here? How did he get here? What is he doing here?" The questions come flying out of his mouth.

"Alex found him during the trade off. He looks like she took a grater or something to his face. He's locked up in one of the cells right now. I'm not sure what she's doing, but she's sure that it wasn't actually Marissa that was there."

"Why did she bring him here?"

"Where else? The Coopers are out for blood and we've probably got the most secured place in the city. She can do more here."

"I have to see him? I don't think that's a good idea." He can't control the tremble in his voice.

"Yeah, me neither. Maybe you should get out of here until this is over."

"If you're going to be with Alex on this then who's watching after Summer?"

Jodie grits her teeth. She really didn't want to deal with the other girl. Mostly because she didn't know _how_.

"I didn't think about that."

"Look, I'll watch over Summer and where ever Ryan is I'll make sure to stay far far away."

"Are you sure? Cause I could watch her, just grit down and bare it."

"We're in this together. Just make sure he's nowhere near me. Ever."

"You got it."

He watches her leave. After a few minutes he decides to go and visit Summer. She's sitting in her cell picking at a stray thread on her shirt when he arrives.

"Hi, Seth." The shorter brunette greets when she sees him at the door.

"Hi, Rach- Summer."

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

Seth stares at her for a moment, not able to say anything.

"Seth?"

"Did you ever really care about any of us? About Jodie?"

"I loved her. I'm still in love with her, you know that."

"Then how could you do it?" He asks with confusion and desperation. "I mean, if you love her so much then how can you betray her and everyone she cares about? That doesn't make sense."

Summer takes a deep breath and runs a hand through her hair. She didn't know how to explain it fully, especially since she wasn't sure herself why she didn't come forward sooner.

"There... were a lot of factors and my life... it's never been easy. Your grandfather, Caleb found me at one of the lowest points of my life. I was desperate to have something better. To just be normal. Turns out it was anything but. I've dealt with so many shady people, demons, half-gods and warlords who want to dictate their worlds and it sickens me. _I_ sicken me for sticking around. But I did and I'll always regret it because I lost the one person in this world who ever loved me. I'm going to make it right, I have to."

"Well, the only two people left in this world that care about me are hurting because of you and the people you work with. One of which is actually here."

Her head shoots up at that. "What? Who?"

"Ryan. Alex caught him and now he's locked in one of the cells."

Summer smiles and walks up to him. He backs away to the door.

"What are you doing?"

Her smile increases. "I think I know the first step in making things right. Take me to him."

Seth looks at her not sure what to do.

* * *

Jodie watched as the pole slammed into Ryan's shins for the twelfth time. So far he had refused to talk at all. Not even screaming when the metal made contact with his legs. He hadn't talked, but Jodie could hear his whimpers increase with each hit. What she was witnessing highly disturbed her. Alex had nearly beaten Ryan to death before bringing him there and now she was physically destroying the rest of his body.

Alex drops the pole and begin searching through her bag. After a minute or so she pulls out a small black stone. She holds it against Ryan's head and whispers a few words and the stone turns a bright red. She then places it into her pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Modified protection spell to make sure he doesn't die or slip into unconsciousness."

"Alex, maybe you should stop and think about this."

"I'll stop when he tells me what I want to know. Until then-" She's interrupted by Ryan's laughing.

"You stupid bitch. I'll never tell you anything. I'm Ryan Atwood, grandson of Caleb Nichol!" He proudly grins at them. "I am the destined ruler of the world and when this is over there is no limit to the amount of pain and suffering I'm going to put you, your friends, your family and anyone else I feel like it through. That is, of course, if you all aren't already dead. No worries though, I'll make sure to give your girlfriend all the 'special' attention she can stand."

Alex brings her hand across his face. Had he not been tied to the poles, he would have surely been thrown into the wall from the force of the blow.

"I'm done with this." She gags him and picks the pole up again. Jodie pulls her to the nearest corner.

"I don't know what you're really planning on doing" She nods towards Ryan. "but what ever it is, make sure it's _you_ that comes back when you're done."

Alex had come in looking as if she were a robot and now she had a savage look in her eyes. Jodie knew she'd been through a lot and was emotionally, maybe even mentally unstable. She just hoped that after it was all over she'd have her friend back to how she used to be.

"Don't worry. I just need to be sure that I'm doing everything I can to get Marissa back."

Alex goes back to Ryan, this time hitting him in the chest area. This goes on for the next ten minutes and eventually Ryan begins to scream in pain. His chest has turned a dark red and purple as bruise after bruise forms. Still, he refused to talk. It was moments later that Jodie realized someone else was there, at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Seth? If you've hurt him I swear-"

"Relax, Jodie. He's in the hall." Summer points out the door and Jodie pushes her out of the way to see for herself.

Seth is leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and head down, staring at the ground.

"You okay, Seth?" He nods without looking up.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna stay out here. You should listen to what Summer has to say though."

Jodie frowns before pushing the other girl back into Ryan's cell and locking the door. Alex had stopped what she was doing and stared at the two.

"I know you guys don't want to hear this, but I am sorry and I want to help. Marissa is my friend. My _best_ friend and I'll do anything to help get her back. And I think I can."

"You've already told us what you know so how can you help anymore?" Alex asks her, skeptical. "And now that Ryan knows you're here you can be sure Caleb will find out."

Summer looks her dead in the eye to convey her seriousness. "Then we'll just have to make sure he can never tell him. As for helping, now that you have Ryan I can... I have powers."

Ryan mumbles protests around his gag. They all ignore him.

"Powers?"

"Anything he knows I'll know."

"And you can use them on him?" Summer silently nods. "So, how do we know you haven't been using them on us the entire time of our relationship?"

"Jodie, don't make this personal." Alex warns. "Do what you have to do, Summer."

The shorter girl walks up to Ryan and he begins to jerk, futilely trying to get away from her. When she reaches him she places a hand on the side of his face and stands on her toes so she's eye to eye with him. Her eyes go completely black and Ryan's widens in response. It only takes her a few minutes of invading his mind before she stops and backs away. She takes a couple of steps and collapses. Her eyes have turned back normal, but now there was blood trickling out of her nose. Jodie helped her up.

"That's how you know I've never used it on any of you." She answers Jodie's previous question. "There's no way I could do it without being noticed and even if I could every time I use my powers it takes away a little piece of my essence. Eventually it'll kill me."

"So, where's Marissa?"

"241 Weyland."

Jodie frowns. "That's impossible. 241 Weyland doesn't even exist and if it did it'd be like, in the middle of the freaking Pacific."

"That's where they are." Summer insists.

"Again: not possible."

"No, they're there, they're just not _there_."

"What?!"

"Enough, you two." The back and forth was giving Alex a headache. "Summer, explain."

"They are there. It's just... they're on a different plane, I guess you call it, but it's right there in that spot."

"Nothing can ever just be easy, can it?"

"Lets get out of here and make a plan of attack."

Summer stops them. "Wait, what about Ryan?"

"We'll deal with him later. I doubt they know we even have him yet so that should buy us some time, but we're gonna need help."

* * *

Julie slowly made her way back to her bedroom. And when she saw Alex standing there all she could see was red, felt nothing but anger and the urge, the need for revenge. Her hand flew out and connected squarely to the blonde's face. And Alex let her. She tired a second time, but Alex intercepted and held on, so she tried with the left hand. Again the blonde intercepted and firmly but gently pressed her back into the nearest wall, making sure to hold onto both of her wrists.

"Calm down."

Julie looks at her in disbelief. "Calm down?! You took her from me! I trusted you and you took her from me."

Alex quickly covers her mouth hoping that no one has heard the redhead's screams. Julie, for her part, has curled into herself and is loudly sobbing. Alex cups both side of her face to make her look at her.

"I told you I was going to try my hardest to get your daughter back." Julie starts trying to break free and Alex goes back to holding her arms down. "That's what I told you, that's what I meant, and that's what I'm doing. Whatever you think happened didn't."

"So, you didn't attack Marissa?"

"No. Didn't you send someone to check the body?"

"Yes, but it was gone when they got there. We thought... I assumed you had done something with it."

That hurt. Alex tried not to let it show, but Julie had saw the way she'd reacted.

"So, you didn't hurt Marissa?"

"No!"

"And she's still out there somewhere?"

"Yes."

"You're going to get her back?"

"Absolutely." Alex reassures her. "This whole time we've been following the rules, doing whatever the bad guys want to make sure Marissa doesn't get hurt and it's gotten us nowhere. From this point on we do things our way. We take the fight to Caleb and we don't stop until this is over."

Julie nods in agreement. "Okay, how can me and Jimmy help? We're not just going to sit back this time either."

"You can't go with us."

"Like hell I can't!"

"Look, I can't get Marissa and be worried about you too. You can stay a few blocks away from the site with protection, but you're not going in."

"Fine." She relented. "But I want to know the instant you have her."

"Of course."

"Get away from Mrs. Cooper!" A new voice shouts.

"Calm down, guy."

The guy, Alex assumed, was part of the extra hired security. He doesn't bother listening to either of the two women and rushes at the blonde. She easily moves her and Julie out of the way, grabs him by the arm as he passes and throws him head first into the wall. The force is enough to knock him out.

"Could you do me a favor? Tell your security they can stop attacking me now."

"Sure..."

* * *

"I feel sick. Anyone else feel sick?" Jodie asks.

"Nerves are stomped and vomit's ready to come up at any moment." Seth confirms.

They had come up with a plan at the Cooper mansion and were now only a block or so away from where Summer had said they were keeping Marissa. While others were setting up their command center, the assault team moving into place and the mystics were preparing their offense Jodie, Seth, Alex and Summer were sitting in a corner waiting. Alex would go in with the front line and the other three would stay behind to protect the rear and make certain that no one got to the command center.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Seth?"

The curly haired boy nods. "I have to face them sooner or later. And you're gonna need someone to watch your back."

"Thanks."

Alex didn't bother asking Summer again if she really wanted to come. The first time she'd asked and then suggested she stay had lead to her being slapped. For such a small person she could really hit. Alex could still feel the side of her face slightly throb.

Tim comes up to the four. "Everyone's in place and we're just waiting for you until we go. Good luck."

"Alex, wait." Seth pulls her aside.

"What's up?"

He hands her a small box. Inside is a pendant attached to a simple necklace band. On one side of the small pendant was the symbol of the Monolithica's and on the other side was an inscription. "_Some are born with such greatness that they can fix any mistake, any person, any life. Thank you for being that person to me." Love, Seth._

"Oh." With that one word her voice completely waivers.

"Wanted to keep it simple. Been working on it for a little more than a year. I wanted to give it to you as a birthday gift."

"Seth, I don't really have a birthday." She tells him, slightly confused.

"I know, but I consider the day I met you as one of the most important days in my life. So, it's your birthday to me."

Alex pulls him into a fierce hug. After a few minutes Seth speaks up.

"Uh, yeah, okay. Kinda on my last breath here, buddy."

Alex lets him go and nonchalantly wipes her eyes. The sight of her trying to play it off makes Seth smile. He takes the necklace from her and hooks it around her neck.

"It also protects against any malevolent magics. That's what actually took me so long."

"Thank you, Seth. So much."

"No problem. Now it's time for you to kick a little ass and get your back."

The two move into place and waited for the bridge to built to take them to the other plane. Once that was finished they slowly advanced forward. Though the amount of land inside was large there were only three buildings. Two out in front and a much taller one behind them.

"Marissa's in the last one." Alex said more to herself than anyone else, but the others heard her.

"Okay." She hears the voice of one of the leaders in her ear piece. "Lets plant charges around the first two buildings and we'll detonate them just before we give our big hello."

A few guys run off to the two buildings and rest keep going. It isn't long before they begin executing their plan and Alex is slightly surprised at just how large the explosions were, but that wasn't what she needed to think about right now. She needed to concentrate on finding Marissa.

She doesn't bother staying with the rest of the group when they enter the last building. Instead she stretches her senses as far as they can go to try and locate her girlfriend. For the next ten minutes she makes her way up, story by story, getting closer and closer to her goal. Any of Caleb's men who get in the way are dealt with swiftly. At least until she comes across Trey and Caleb.

"Well, what an interesting turn of events." The man smiled at her. "Now, me and Trey? We'll be leaving soon, but my offer still stands. You can humbly work under me."

The blonde's reply is to pull one of her swords and point it at him. Immediately Trey moves in front of her and pulls his own weapon.

"You know, I'm not sure why, but I've wanted to beat you down since the first moment I saw you."

"Maybe because my sword's bigger than yours?" The double meaning isn't lost on Trey.

Without another word he beings his attack. Fueled by anger and hatred, they were sloppy and wide. Alex easily sidesteps and dodges them. The next time he swings at her she ducks and brings her knee up and into his stomach as hard as she can. He rolls away winded.

"Calm down, Trey." Caleb advises him.

The younger man gets up and takes a few deep breaths before attacking again. This time he's more of a challenge, even managing to get a few high impact hits on the blonde. Alex goes on the offensive and attacks him back with hits just as fast and just as hard. For the next several minutes they each trade turns getting the upper hand on the other.

The next time Alex swings toward his head, Trey blocks and sweeps her legs from under her. As soon as she hits the floor he brings his own sword down across her neck, but she manages to put her own in the way to block the would be fatal hit. The two struggle, Trey pushing down with all his weight and Alex pushing up with as much power as she can. They were at a stalemate as neither could overpower the other. The blonde decides to stop fighting with just her power and use a more tactical approach. She moves one of her legs in between both of his and kicks as hard as she can. When he bends over she places both of her feet against his stomach and pushes him up and over her own body. It may have been fighting dirty, but it got the job done. Quickly getting up she tries to push her advantage and continues her assault. Her next strike manages to catch him in the arm, but she leaves herself open and he takes the opportunity to kick her in the knee. She goes down. Hard.

She moves back on one knee as fast as she can. Once again Trey has the advantage. His attacks are ruthless and Alex tries as best she can in her kneeling position to block them. Some of them she manages and some get through. Eventually he lands a particularly hard hit to her nose and blood begins to run. He stands back for a moment to admire his work. His naturally cocky attitude demands it. When he moves to strike again Alex parries. Gritting her teeth she pushes up on her wounded knee and slashes her sword in a diagonal motion across his stomach and chest. Trey steps back with a look of disbelief on his face before falling down.

"Trey?!" Caleb rushes to his grandson fallen body and Alex braces herself against the wall.

Caleb Nichol was a very powerful person, but he still couldn't bring someone back from death. Angrily he looked up at Alex, formed and ball of energy with his hand and threw it at her. The pendant warmed her skin and the ball dissipated. It wasn't what had protected her though. From the far side of the room Seth walked in. Alex knew just from the sight of him that something had happened. Surrounding him looked to be a field of blue lightning.

"What are you doing, Seth?"

"Like I said before, I have to face him some time. And you still have to find Marissa."

Caleb looks between them no longer able to hide his worry and fear. This was not the same fragile grandson he'd shunned so many years ago.

"Alex. Alex, help me." The blonde turns her back and begins to walk away.

"I'll tell you who you are. If you helped me I'll find out exactly what happen to you, your family... everything."

Alex smiles a sad smile and then mumbles. "Two down, one to go." She leaves.

Moving swiftly along she could feel the pull to Marissa increase with every step. It wasn't long until she reached the last floor of the building and she could tell exactly where the other girl was. Strolling into the room she saw a man pulling away from the brunette as if he'd hit her. From the bruise forming on the side of her face Alex was sure he had. Without breaking her stride and ignoring the blows he's hitting her with, she grabs him by his jacket and throws him out of the nearest window. His screams fade in mere seconds. The relieved Marissa rushes to the blonde only to stop short when her wrist locks pull her back.

"Alex?"

The girl in question easily breaks the restraints and is engulfed into a hug. They stay like that, uncontrollable but silent tears running down their faces until they feel the entire building shake and start to crumble. Alex leads Marissa back to the stairwell and they begin their descent down.

"We're not going to make it."

"Well, let's not stay here and make it a definite." When Marissa moves to continue down the stairs Alex pulls her back.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Is the instant answer.

Alex moves over the side of the railing and holds Marissa in a bridal carry before jumping over. She manages to only hit the sides twice on the way down. Her biggest pain was when they landed and pressure was thrown onto her knee. Continuing out of the building they run into Jodie.

"Where are the others?"

"Summer's already back. Everyone's getting out of here."

"And Seth?"

The shorter girl sadly shakes her head.

The three made their way back to the bridge.

* * *

Marissa slowly opened the bedroom and gave her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness.

"Alex? Are you awake?"

"Uh, no. It's 2 in the morning." The blonde mumbles into her pillow.

"Yeah, about that-"

"We are _not_ going out, Marissa."

"Not what I was gonna say."

Alex raises her head and looks at the other girl.

"Honest. I just wanted to stay here."

"You know your mom said no more sleepovers." Despite her words Alex has already pulled her blankets back and Marissa slides in next to her.

"I don't think every once and again is gonna hurt."

"I guess." With the last bit of awareness before she falls unconscious Alex mumbles into Marissa's next. "Love you."

The brunette internally coos. "Love you too."

It had been an extreme last few months; there had been a kidnapping, fake ransom, murders, lies, betrayal and the loss of loved ones. One thing Marissa couldn't forget though, refused to forget was that despite all the bad things she'd finally found love. The person she was going to spend the rest of her life with. And she was going to do anything in her power to make sure she never lost it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Somehow I think this kinda turned into a chapter rather than an epilogue. Especially seeing how it actually turned out longer than half of the other chapters. Either way _this_ is the end.

**Epilogue**

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

"Don't do it."Jodie slightly glares at the girl before her.

"Why not? Didn't you say this was "no holds barred", J?"

"I'm warning you, Summer. I _will_ get you back."

Summer smirks before chucking the two water balloons in her hands at her 'enemy'. When Jodie manages to duck both she takes off running. She only makes it a few steps before she's grabbed around the waist and thrown into the nearby pool.

"Ha! Owned." Jodie's victory celebration is short lived however, when another balloon breaks across the side of her face. Jodie sits, frozen in shock before slowly turning to the newcomer. "You traitor!"

The little boy squealed and tried to run away, but like Summer, was easily caught.

"Sorry, kiddo, but you made your choice." With that Jodie throws him in the pool only to find herself following when he refuses to let go of her.

"Ha! Owned." Summer mocks Jodie's earlier words. "Good job, Dallin."

He swims over to her and gives her a high five while Jodie sits there with her arms crossed and a small pout on her face. "Bunch of cheaters, I swear."

"Aw, don't be a sore loser, J."

"I'm not; Dal is a traitor."

Dallin moves back to her and wraps his legs and arms around her. "I'm sorry, Jodie. It's just you always win and I thought Summer would be happy to for once. I'm sorry."

Jodie ruffles his soaked hair. "Hey, it's no problem, buddy. I was only joking." She gives him a big smile.

He gives her a smile of his own before scooping up water with both hands and dumping it on her head.

Jodie just shakes her head. "You'd think I'd have learned by now."

They spend the next 20 minutes with Dallin and Summer tag teaming Jodie while she does her best to fend them off.

"Alright, kid, time for a nap."

"But, Jodie. I don't need a nap; I'm big boy now; man of the house. You said."

"You are, lil man, you are, but you're still only five. I mean, you don't wanna be a total shorty like your aunt Summer when you grow up, do you?"

Dallin quickly shakes his head no.

"Hey!" An indignant Summer yells. The other two ignore it.

"You think you can dry off and change yourself?"

Dallin points to himself. "Big boy." He gives Summer a hug before running to his room.

Summer goes to the guest room and Jodie leans against the wall, outside the open door while she changes.

"I had fun. Maybe next weekend you two can stay over? We can have a little cookout and a movie night."

"Uh..." Jodie didn't know how to answer.

After Seth had died she'd refused to talk to Summer at all. She'd all but destroyed where they had lived and moved to the other side of the city. Had it not been for Alex she would have left and never looked back. Almost a year later Jodie happened upon Dallin. She couldn't understand what kind of mentality a parent could have to just carelessly throw a two year old child away. Once Dallin had met Summer they'd grown an instant attachment to each other. He wouldn't allow her to only be around every so often so Jodie had to relent. Slowly, but surely the animosity Jodie felt slipped away; they were becoming friends again. For the past three years Summer had spent almost every weekend with them and they'd moved from friends to... something Jodie wasn't sure of. Well, she _did_ know what it was she just didn't want to admit it. She had to fight it. It had taken her a lot to fall for Summer the first time. To openly put her heart out there only to be betrayed and to eventually lose her pseudo-brother because of it. She wouldn't put herself on the line like that again. Not if she could help it.

"Jodie, hello?" A freshly dressed Summer waves her hands in front of her face.

" What are you doing?"

"Talking about what we're doing next weekend with Dallin?"

"No, I mean, you come over and you're always here on the weekends, you sleep over, borrow my clothes, plan these little "family day" things-"

"And that started because he didn't want me to be away so much. We just fell into routine, I guess."

"So, just Dallin? You aren't putting more sway in your step, spending more time on your makeup, dressing just a little more provocatively for any particular reason?"

Summer lets out a small laugh. "You already know the answer to every question you have or are going to ask. You didn't talk to me for a year and by some miracle Dallin happened. He was my link to you and I love him for it. I was afraid of even approaching you, but I grew closer and closer to him and at the same time it gave me a chance to show you I'm not the same person who once worked for Caleb Nichol. That I still love you, want to be with you and am willing to do what ever it takes to make that happen."

"I'm sorry, Summer. I can't."

"I know you don't think you can."

She walked up to Jodie, placed her hands on either side of her face and slowly kissed her. It felt amazing. No matter how long it had been she would never forget the way their lips felt against each other. And for years now she'd yearn to have that feeling back. Now that she'd gotten a taste of it again there was no way she was going to just let it go. Stepping back, she caresses Jodie's face before dropping her hands.

"But I'm not going to give up. No matter what, J. Call me when you two decide what you want to do this weekend." And she was gone.

Jodie watched her go knowing all her false resolve and bravado was leaving with her. Though she was still trying to stay strong, she already knew it wouldn't take much more than one more kiss for her to let go of everything that had happened in the past.

"Chinese?"

"Had it yesterday."

"Sushi?"

"Never."

"Ice cream?"

"Funny."

"Well, you're going to have to pick something. I haven't eaten since this morning and the sun will be setting in like, an hour."

"Marissa, you could have just went and ate. I can meet you later."

Marissa follows the blonde through the half closed gates and down the familiar path leading to their destination.

"No, I wanted to be with you when you came here. Let's just stop somewhere on the way home."

"Sure."

"You know, a short few years ago you would have never let me go off without you." Marissa teases.

"Well, things have changed. I know you can take care of yourself now." Alex smiles at her.

The conversation tapers off as they get closer to their goal. Marissa slows down to give Alex space and a bit of privacy. The blonde, aware of this, rests on her knees in front of the black, granite headstone. Fingers idly moving over the engraved words.

"Hi, buddy. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come back and I know I should come more often, but it's... hard. Years later and I still can't believe you're gone. I miss you _so_ much." Alex grabs her necklace in one hand and places the other flat on the headstone. After a flash of hot, white heat hits her she falls to the ground. Marissa is quick to rush to her side.

_This wasn't right. She knew it wasn't right. She'd just been in the graveyard and now she stood inside a very familiar room. She'd only been inside of it once, but the significance it held made sure she'd never forget it. She'd defended herself to the death in this room, one of her closest friends had died in this room, countless others also. She loathed this room, hated this room. She wanted it destroyed, like it was supposed to be already._

_Her anger and sorrow is put to the side when two fighting figures suddenly appear in front of her. The white and blue and black and red surrounding them temporarily blinds her. Seth and Caleb threw as much magick and as many energy forces as they could at each other while trying to protect themselves. Alex swings at Caleb only to find herself falling and hitting the floor hard as her body goes through him. Grandson and grandfather continue on as if she isn't there. Once managing to get Caleb knocked down Seth finally notices her._

_"Alex?"_

_"You can see me?"_

_"Yes! What are you doing here? It isn't safe."_

_"I have no idea."_

_The two jump apart as an energy ball shoots between them. Caleb had gotten up and now that Seth could see Alex so could he._

_"It's over for both of you. And when I'm finished I'm going to go after everyone you've ever loved, hell, everyone you've even like a little bit and slowly kill them all."_

_"Yeah, yeah. You say an awful lot _Granddad, _but I've grown up and gotten more powerful. I'm stopping you. Tonight."_

_The fast paced fight resumes._

_"Seth, we should just leave."_

_"No, Alex. This has to be done now or he'll never be stopped. And stay down!"_

_The blonde doesn't listen. Instead she moves in, hitting Caleb every chance she gets. Unfortunately for Alex he refocuses his attention on her instead of Seth. It wasn't easy dodging the blasts and she'd already been scathed a couple of times. The wounds weren't major, but they were still slowing her down a bit._

_"Such a disappointment you've turned out to be, Seth." Caleb taunts. "You couldn't save your family, you couldn't save your friends, you can't even save yourself. You're _weak_."_

_"Weak?" The blonde asks. "Just with me thinking about you, your pendant, and touching your gravestone you've somehow got the power, even in death, to not only pull me back in time, but to a completely different dimension. I don't know how this happened, but I know you did it, Seth. So, don't listen to him because you _are _strong."_

_Seth turns back to the older man, fire in his eyes. "Like I said before: I've grown up and I'm more powerful. I refuse to let you hurt anyone else."_

_His chance of winning, even though he'd held his own, was quickly diminishing. In an attempt to pull things back in his favor Caleb uses the all remaining power he has to form a highly unstable, but deadly ball of energy and throws it at Alex. Seth immediately throws a barrier over her. It was enough to stop an instant death, but not enough to stop it from hitting her. The blonde goes flying through the air from the hit. Just before she crashes into the wall she fades out of the room._

_"Alex?! What have you done to her? Where the hell is she?"_

_Caleb smirks. Honestly, he had no idea what had happened. The blast was supposed to kill her, maybe melt her skin off in the process, but not make her totally disappear. _

_Seth stops and his whole body goes lax. The blue and white energy around him completely dissipates. Caleb thinks he's finally broken him. That is until it flares up greater than it had before. He ducks what he thinks is an incoming attack when Seth raises his hands. Nothing comes. The curly haired boy stands in the middle of the room, hands pressed against his chest, drawing all the of the energy from both himself and any one or thing near into his body._

_The last thing Caleb sees before the room is obliterated is a pure white light._

_Meanwhile, Alex lands with a thud onto a giant field. Surrounding her were large huts and further ahead was open land being occupied with hundreds training. Monolithicas. They all were. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. A nagging hum in the back of her head draws her closer. At the edge of the field where the trainers were stood a tall, blonde woman with her arms crossed. Alex didn't have to speak for her to know she was behind her. And when she turned Alex saw a perfect picture of herself had she aged another ten or so years. Looking down she knew exactly what had called her to this woman. Hanging on either side of her waist were swords. _Her_ swords. _

_"You're back. I hope you've done all that you needed to." _

_"Huh?"_

_The woman smiles at her confused tone and guides her back to one of the middle huts. Alex obediently followed, no fear whatsoever. Just confusion as to what was going on and certainty that it was supposed to happen._

_Inside the hut was almost pitch black and Alex had to use her enhanced vision to see anything. In a circle sat five men. From the way they were dressed the were obviously of high importance. She was placed in the middle of the circle and the older woman took the sixth and final spot. Alex stayed quiet as they began chanting and occasionally grazing her. A light slowly started growing in front of her and before long it started moving all over her body. At first a pleasant warmth the feeling turns into blinding pain as it felt like the light was cutting through her flesh and burning her inside out. Letting out a scream Alex collapses, the men silently leave and the woman crawls over to her and pets her hair._

_"When the time comes you have to save us all." She whispers._

_After covering her with a blanket and placing a kiss on the younger blonde's forehead she leaves. Alex simply closes her eyes and lays there far too weak to do anything other than breathe._

Marissa jumps when the blonde in her lap lets out a gasping breath and shoots up.

"Alex? Are you okay?"

Alex turns to look at her, and for the first time in her life instead of the familiar black glow, crystal blue eyes stare back at her.

Alex gives her a half smile. "I know who I am..."


End file.
